


Special Edition

by Ethannol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean is pretty much being Dean, Bottom Castiel, Crowley is being Crowley, Female Castiel Implied, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sam is being Sam, Top Dean, castiel can't say no to dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol
Summary: After a couple years separated, Dean reunited with his secret crush, Castiel the Angel of the Lord.He was surprised to find out that Castiel had given birth to a young Nephilim, giving the fact that Nephilims can only be made between a human and an angel. So there had to be a mystery woman somewhere behind the screen, right?(Okay, I don't think I can write a proper Summary in English, but I tried)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
Nephilim是一种很奇特的生物，Castiel觉得自己从来没有真正搞懂过他们，但是——好吧，他也从来没有真正搞懂过人类，Dean。Winchester。有些时候，生活在他们中间，他感觉自己就像是生活在比天堂还好的地方，而另一些时候，这类物种则带给自己的感觉却很糟糕。

比如说这会儿——

“老天哪，他的眼睛真漂亮！”游乐场里的一个母亲兴奋的跟Castiel叫喊，“是金黄色的！”

——他的眼睛才不是金黄色的，Azazel的瞳孔是金黄色的，Ramiel的眼睛是金黄色的；他儿子的眼睛才不是金黄色的，Castiel在心里咀嚼着这个念头，他儿子的眼睛是——唔，是亮黄色的。然后他朝着这个看上去三十岁上下的母亲笑了笑，“谢谢。”

“他是天生就是这样吗？”那位母亲好奇的问他。

Castiel思索了一下自己的答案，扭过头跟这位女士郑重其事地回答：“他有异瞳症。”

老实说，他不太喜欢这个词，听上去似乎他的儿子是有什么先天疾病——他的儿子很健康，比绝大多数孩子都要健康，除了偶尔控制不住自己的情绪以外，那就是个再健康不过的小孩。然而Rowena坚持要他这样说，如果你不想让别人发现他，小天使，那就这么做，她这样告诉Castiel。Castiel没有别的办法，只能对所有人撒谎，承认他的儿子确实先天就不正常。

“他的母亲在哪儿？”那位妈妈看了看她自己的女儿，小家伙正在挤在一堆塑料泡沫的球体中间，欢快的尖叫。

Castiel也扭过头去，发现他的儿子跟这群人类小孩没什么差别，同样快快乐乐的在塑料球中间奋力前进。“你是想说生下他的那个人在什么地方？”

“对，”那位母亲似乎被Castiel逗乐了，但她皱起眉头。

“我生下了他，”Castiel回答，他穿着一件柔软的暗红色的毛衣，像一个标准的居家好父亲。

“哦你真有意思，宝贝儿。”

Castiel把手肘撑在膝盖上，先前倾着身体，他转过头仰视对方。他看不出这句话哪个地方很有意思，不过话又说回来了，他时常难以理解人类这种生物，也就意味着他很难体会他们的幽默感。

他的儿子大约是玩儿累了，在塑料球中间站着朝Castiel的方向看。Castiel朝他招招手，那个小小的Nephilim顿时露出一个大大的笑脸，伸出自己肉乎乎的小手掌，隔空推开自己周围的其他小朋友和塑料球——Castiel收回自己的手臂，板起面孔，不动声色的朝他摇了摇头；同时站起身，朝他的儿子走过去。所幸，没有多少人在意，除了几位母亲不高兴的朝Castiel抱怨，嫌他的儿子蛮不讲理以外，并没引发其他大的骚乱。

Castiel一把抱起他，小声呵斥他，“我跟你说过什么？”

他的儿子牢固地搂着他的脖子，趴在他肩头，咧着嘴大笑，露出尖尖的小乳牙。

那位母亲依旧感兴趣的盯着这对儿奇异的父子，“嗨，小家伙，”她笑眯眯的缩起肩膀，晃动双手，“你叫什么呀？”

小家伙趴在Castiel肩头，居高临下地打量她，最终，他扭过自己高贵的小脑袋，把脸埋进Castiel的毛衣领子里。“Daddy——”

“Noah，”Castiel不好意思的朝那位母亲笑笑，“他叫Noah。”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
“Noah——Noah？”Rowena双手叉着腰，站在Castiel家厨房的地板上，甩着一头红色的卷发，像一只愤怒的公狮子，“你干嘛不干脆告诉她这是Dean Winchester的儿子，嗯？干嘛不做一块该死的广告牌，挂在他脑袋顶，然后拿上麦克风，全世界嚷嚷这个小东西到底是谁？”

Castiel举起双手，他犹豫着，不太敢把手放在Rowena肩上——于是Rowena瞪着他，他犹豫着举着双手，转身去洗漱台给Noah倒了一杯牛奶。

Rowena显然不肯轻易放过这个教训他的机会，她亦步亦趋地紧紧跟着Castiel，用一种只有他们俩能听到的音量，一个一个字，咬牙切齿的钉进Castiel的耳朵里：“长翅膀的家伙，我确实不能理解你们那一套理论，但是说真的，你生下他的时候要我为你保密——我做到了，”她朝周围挥了一下手，屋子里的咒文闪烁起耀眼的光——Noah兴奋极了，今天从游乐场回来以后的头一次，他松开了Castiel，投进Rowena那边，那双金色的瞳孔更亮了一些——Castiel端着牛奶瓶，温和的看着他的儿子跌跌撞撞地在屋子里乱跑，追着咒文尖叫。

Rowena扯住Castiel的毛衣，把这位沉浸在温情中的父亲拽回到现实，“我还没说完呢！”Noah眼看着要跑出咒文的范畴，于是Rowena把他也拽回来，“看看你给他起的名字——看看他的眼睛，还有他这双手，”Noah因为无法去追咒文，他奋力伸着小胳膊，指头尖儿迸出一缕接一缕细小的火花，“好像你生怕别人不会注意他一样！”

Castiel指了指自己的太阳穴，“父亲是这样说的。”

“得了吧，”Rowena打断了他的话，“你的父亲连个像样的姓氏都没有。”

Castiel露出微笑，在很多信徒眼里，他的父亲确实没有。

Rowena叹了口气，松开Castiel的毛衣。Castiel走去客厅的沙发，示意Noah也跟上来——他还没有吃他今天的晚餐，在他乖乖吃完以前，Castiel是不会放他去睡觉的——这又是一项人类的特质，Castiel猜测等到Noah成年的时候，天堂会给他一场试炼，决定他将变成天使，还是继续做一名人类。不过眼下，Noah的试炼还未降临，他只能像个人类小孩那样吃吃睡睡。

Rowena看着Castiel温柔的强迫他儿子按照人类的习惯生活，忍不住哼了一声，“我都要开始同情这个小东西了，在你小的时候，Charles也这样对待你吗？”作为一名异教徒，Rowena并不那么虔诚的侍奉上帝，她依旧把他称呼为Charles，或者Charlie。

Castiel思索着，好像真的在回忆远古的记忆，最终他皱着眉头，扭脸看向Rowena，“他比较偏爱Lucifer，至于其他的天使，好像都差不多。”

“真可怜，”Rowena心不在焉的回答。

事实上，她对待Crowley的态度更糟，Rowena压根儿就没有立场教训别人怎么做父母。不过眼下Castiel跟他儿子的安全，完全仰仗这个精神不正常的女巫，Castiel不想招惹她。因此他默不作声的转过头，跟Noah交换了一个眼神——父子俩私下管Rowena叫邪恶老巫婆，但Noah还发不出“邪恶”这个音节，于是Castiel默许他管她叫老巫婆。

Noah捧着杯子，那只杯子遮住了他大半张面孔。他的眼珠滴溜溜转着，不知道在想什么。Castiel伸出手，把流进Noah脖子里的牛奶擦干净。

又隔了一小会儿，Rowena在他俩背后重新开口，“他们都在找你。”

Castiel的动作一瞬间变得僵硬，但他没有出声。片刻之后，他重新恢复常态，仿佛刚刚只是个错觉。

Rowena继续说道，“Sam，Dean——甚至是Fregus——你不可能带着他躲一辈子，小天使。”

“我知道，”Castiel语气平稳，哄着他的儿子把牛奶杯还回来。Noah已经喝完了——或者说漏完了——杯子里的液体，只是在杯沿上磨他的小乳牙，咯咯笑着躲Castiel的手。

“自从你躲起来以后，我都不敢去见温家双煞，”Rowena抱怨道，“特别是Dean。”

Castiel笑了一下，依旧注视着Noah。他对Rowena的说法深表怀疑，因为他了解Dean，或者说他了解他和Dean之间的关系。Dean是个好人，毫无疑问，但Dean不会特意去关心他——他想这一点，在他们最后一次见面的时候，Dean已经表达的很直接了。

他一直以为天使是一种没什么知觉的生物，不会有太多情绪波动，感情色彩也很匮乏。然而他记得当时Dean拉开地堡的大门，面无表情的等在门边，坚决又毫无起伏的要求他离开，“再见，Cas。”Dean这样说。Castiel觉得自己的胸腔内部有什么东西裂开了，那种疼痛几乎钻进他的大脑，弥漫过他的四肢百骸。好像有什么被挖走了一大块，也许是有什么被连根拔了起来。假如他是个人类，Castiel猜测他会感到缺氧，脸色也会因此变得惨白。

但他毕竟不是个人类。

于是Castiel只是按照Dean要求的那样，不发一语地离开了地堡。

从某种程度上来说，Castiel也接受了自己的命运。他与Dean并不是同一类人——他甚至都不能算是个人类。他们时常因为立场的缘故争执，与所有人以为那样相反，Dean的感情浓郁，甚至可以说是浓郁的过了头。但那不是用在他身上的，他见过Dean和Sam相处时候的场景，见过Dean和Bob，也见过Dean跟任何一个他能搞上的女人。Dean可以为他们做任何事，如同时时爆发出来的火焰，激烈，而且明亮。

他曾向上帝求助，他应该拿这个怎么办：他不是父亲最宠爱的儿子，他连天使长都不是，他是个Seraph。他收拾父亲留下的烂摊子，临危受命，他所向披靡只是因为父亲需要他，他并不是从一开始就那么深受父爱之光。

上帝对他的求助没有明确回应，而是保持了应有的深不可测。

再然后他看到Lucifer，那个因为嫉妒而被打入地狱的大天使。Castiel知道，如果他再不做点儿什么，放任他对Dean的感情肆意增长，那也会是他未来的下场——瞧吧，他无所不知无处不在的父亲，还是给了他启示——Lucifer确实是第一个被七宗罪缠上的天使，但却不会是最后一个。

Dean并不知道Noah的存在，至少Castiel是这样期望的。

直到Castiel离开之后，他才意识到自己创造了Noah这个小生命；不完全是像他父亲创造万物那样，但Noah确确实实是他生下来的。Noah的身上带着Dean Winchester的种子，Castiel从一开始就心知肚明，这个小家伙跟Dean一样有着顽强的生命力，是个货真价实的survivor。Rowena帮他们父子俩度过了最难的生产那一关，但Castiel没办法让她来抚养Noah，也没办法让Rowena做Noah的教母为他施洗——说到底，Noah还是上帝的子民，而Rowena，她是个女巫。

“你打算怎么办？”Rowena说。

Noah喝完了牛奶再次变得精神十足，Castiel收走了他的杯子，把右手放在Noah软趴趴的头发上，轻轻梳理他儿子的留海。

——又一个跟Winchester家族共有的特征，Castiel记得Noah刚刚降生伊始，就特别有精神，每天只用睡一小会儿，立刻就像充满电的发动机那样哒哒哒闹个不停。Castiel的精力是有限的，为了给Noah生命所需的养分，他的天使之力几乎被吸光。他不得不使用一点小小的诡计来迫使他的儿子入睡。

“到我这儿来，”Castiel小声跟他的儿子低语，Noah原本用下巴枕着沙发，这会儿一下子蹦起来，像个小野兽那样四脚着地冲到Castiel身边。Castiel接住他，用手抚摸他儿子的额头，他的目光如同教堂里最柔软的微光，眼睛微微发亮。Noah咕哝起来，好像电池终于不够用了，Castiel用两只手把他抱上肩头，从沙发上站起身走去卧室。

“你知道你这个父亲当的不怎么样，对吧？”Rowena忍不住打击他，越过Castiel的肩膀看向小床上那个小家伙。

“我在尽力，Rowena，”Castiel耐着性子跟她说。

“他需要一位母亲，”Rowena提醒他。

“我就是他的母亲。”

有那么一小会儿，屋子里没有人开口，没有人出声。然后Rowena的声音尖了上去：“什么？”

Castiel尽可能温柔的放下Noah，转过身，“今天有一个女人告诉我，我生下了他，我就是他的母亲。”他看着Rowena的眼睛，一字一句的重复，显得无比认真。

Rowena瞪着双眼，张了张嘴，又闭上嘴，接着她又张了张——Castiel回望着她，最终，Rowena说：“我以为你性别是个男的——”

“我以为天使是什么性别都可以。”

Rowena又张了张嘴，最终，她还是闭上了，像是咬住了一块难啃的蛋糕。她当然知道Castiel生下了Noah，老天，那时候她就在现场——简直是场灾难，急救室可管不了这种东西，只有魔法才让Castiel跟他的儿子活了下来——她没想到的是，Castiel居然会觉得自己是一位母亲？她不得不说，人类世界给这只小麻雀灌输了什么不良知识啊！

“那你是怎么怀上他的？”Rowena换了个一个问题。

Castiel走出卧室，轻手轻脚地关上房间大门。Rowena跟着他。

Castiel顿了顿，他反问Rowena：“你是怎么怀上Crowley的？”

“交媾，”Rowena毫无羞耻的给Castiel形容，“就你知道，一个男人的阴茎插进身体里，然后等他享受够了——或者等你受够了——或者是你们俩都差不多了，他会射出来——”

Castiel仰起头，注视着天花板上一片虚空的区域，他像是陷入了沉思，又像是陷在了什么回忆里。Rowena一只手撑着桌沿，弯着嘴角等着他——她以为自己等不到Castiel的回答了，然而最终，他重新低下头，视线回到Rowena的眼睛里。Castiel带着跟他的认真程度相同的天真，“那么我跟你的经历差不多。”

Rowena再次张大了嘴。

“Fergus永远不会相信我刚刚听见了什么，”Rowena喃喃自语，举起一只手，踏着尖细的高跟鞋，绕过Castiel走去厨房，“你跟Dean会重伤他的心。”

Castiel的目光追着她的背影，露出温暖的微笑。

他还穿着毛衣，站在绒毛似的灯光底下，捧着一杯水，然后低头抿了一小口。有那么短短一瞬间，他仿佛能够长出翅膀，像个真正带给人温暖和照料的天使一样。然而没有，他抿过那一小口水就重新把水杯放下。

Rowena再次看向他，“我以为你们的教义里，这是一大罪状？”

Castiel又停顿了两秒钟，然后他说，“你说的那是淫乱。”

“你这个不是？”Rowena的眉头挑了起来。

Castiel摇摇头，“我只有Dean一个，”他回答，“而且我们是清醒的，”Castiel摊开双手，他不再看Rowena的眼睛，而是让目光低垂了下去——当初那种几乎能压垮他的疼痛又涌上来了，他的胸腔内像是被沉重的碾压过——Castiel一眨不眨的注视着地面，声音里带着一种连他自己都不知道是从哪儿来的，也控制不住的难过，“至少——我是清醒的。”

他这样说。


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
每一个能看到阳光的日子，对于Winchester家族来说，都是被上帝祝福的好日子。Dean在街边的酒馆门外停下他那辆67年版的黑色Impala，他走下车，等了一小会儿，发现没有人跟上来，于是他不耐烦的重新走到汽车旁边，敲了敲副驾驶的车窗玻璃。

“伙计，”他弯着腰，皱着眉头，瞪着眼睛，“你到底要不要下来吃饭？”

Sam Winchester无可奈何的摇下车窗，“现在只有十点钟，Dean。”他摇着自己的手机，“两个小时以前我们刚刚吃过早饭。”

Dean被他逗乐了，竖起一根食指，也跟着摇晃了一下，“两个小时以前，”他一板一眼的重复Sam的描述，“我们在餐厅看到了一个被剥了皮的女鬼，她还吐在了我的盘子里——所以，没错，现在到了吃饭时间。”

Sam翻了个白眼，从车上走下来。

然而，他依旧没有Dean那样的好胃口，也没有Dean那样的好心情。他坐在餐桌旁边，点了一瓶啤酒跟薯条，然后拿出手机。

Dean在吃饭的时候通常都很专注，但他还是从眼角瞥了一眼Sam，“约炮网站？”

Sam保持着看手机的动作抬起眼睛——Dean勉强咽下他满嘴的汉堡，伸手示意休战，“我又不会说什么，你是个成年人了，Sammy。”他在这方面总是喜欢揶揄自己的弟弟，偶尔Sam也会反击，但成功的次数不太多，毕竟Dean比他年长不少，在性方面的经验也丰富的一塌糊涂。

“我在想Chuck，”Sam收回目光，“我听说他从去年九月份开始休假，一直歇到现在。”

Dean点点头同意了他的说法，“大半个天堂的人都不在状态。”他的注意力还在汉堡上，可是作为猎人的那一面，依旧提醒他需要时刻分出一部分警惕关注四周。这间餐厅里绝大部分都是当地的红脖子，还有一小撮人是又累又困的妓女。夜晚时分她们忙着赚钱，只有在这时候才能出门填饱肚子，等一会儿毫无疑问的，还要继续在小旅馆里补觉。

“Lucifer跟他一起走了，”Sam说道。

Dean皱起眉头，他咀嚼的动作停顿片刻，警觉的看向自己的弟弟——事到如今，尽管他们已经一同拯救过世界，延后过天启，还照料过那位大天使的身后事，Lucifer这个名字依旧像个闹铃，只要一出现，Dean就要精神紧张。尤其是当这个名字从Sam嘴里说出来的时候，往往没什么好事。“你想说什么？”Dean问他，“Chuck已经把他从通缉令上拿下来了，Crowley——”Dean象征性的比划了一道绞索，“他们两个谁做地狱之王，对所有其他人来说都不是什么好事——”

Sam摊着双手，等着Dean唠叨完，然后迫不及待的打断Dean的下一句话，“Cass，”他说，“我是想说Cass。”

Dean的手悬停在半空中，好像被什么魔法定住了似的。他含着一大口汉堡，很慢很慢的眨了眨眼睛，脸上的表情渐渐消失了，谨慎的“哦”了一声，放下手，垂下视线，继续自己的早-午餐。

“我知道你也在想他，”Sam凑近了一些，双手放在桌子上，向Dean的位置倾斜过一点身体，“Dean。”

Dean随意擦了一下指头上的番茄酱，竖起手指摇晃了两下——Sam很清楚那是什么意思，表示他这位哥哥不愿意再往下说，表示他这位哥哥连提都不想再提，表示他这位哥哥已经从上一场灾难里恢复足够了，准备好继续往下走。Sam叹了口气，他们上一次跟Castiel分别的不是太愉快。事情不是什么大事，Castiel想要按照天堂的办法来寻找一个怪物，Dean却觉得Castiel的办法太过冒险，尤其是要拿人类的生命冒险。Castiel没有退让。

实话实说，Sam也不是太理解天使——有那么一小段时间，他能感觉到Castiel可以为他们付出任何东西，看在老天的份上，他曾经为Dean不止一次涉险，甚至失去了天使之力。Castiel可以在天堂和Dean之间毫无犹豫的选择后者，为了Dean而变成整个天堂的通缉犯。

而在下一刻，Castiel又变回了他们最初认识的时候那个天使，变得毫无感情。

Sam知道Castiel伤了他的心，更重要的是，Castiel的冷酷和变化伤害了Dean，假如有可能的话，Sam一点儿都不想让Castiel再重新来一次。Dean总是个独来独往的独行侠，看上去坚不可摧，但事实上，他有他独特的软肋——而Castiel则是对准了他的软肋，给予了致命一击。

接连好几个月，Castiel一点儿消息都没有，Dean也绝口不提。再后来Sam也很有默契的刻意屏蔽掉这个名字，Dean继续他们家族的事业，仿佛一切照旧，什么都没有发生过那样——但Sam知道，有些伤口是不会自己愈合的，它们经久弥新，只不过是深深掩埋的暗疮，想一想还是会发疼。

而Castiel留下的那道伤口就是这样。

“你总要跟他谈一谈，”Sam说。

“谈什么？”Dean夸张的抬起脑袋，“他消失了几个月，Sam，他知道如果他不想被我找到，我就找不到他，但他还是消失了——完全没有任何消息。”

“所有吵架的情侣都是这样——”

“打住，”Dean再次竖起指头，甚至因为这句形容而往后退了一小点儿，似乎完全无法忍耐这一说法。“我和他的关系，跟情侣这个词一点儿都不搭边。”

“Dean——”

“他是个天使，Sam，”Dean很快的耸了耸肩，好像一切再清楚不过，“你见过有哪一个天使是有感情的？”

“Lucifer跟Kline？”Sam小心翼翼地建议道。

Dean丢给他一个“你这个笑话真可笑”的眼神：“Lucifer想要杀了Kline。”

“Lucifer，”Sam停顿了一下，用力吞咽一口，像是要咽下一块带刺的鱼肉，“是个特例。”

Dean哼了一声——Lucifer是一个恋父情结严重，还被宠坏了的小屁孩；除了他们高高在上的天父以外，Lucifer根本不爱任何人。但假如他必须得变成上帝才能让一个天使爱他，那么Dean觉得自己没多少机会，他也不想要那样的爱。

他们俩在柜台前结了帐，Dean慷慨大度的给了一笔数额巨大的小费，然后走出门，走去隔壁的便利店买了一箱啤酒和几只避孕套，这才重新回到车上。Sam不动声色的看着他，在内心忍不住叹气，他大概确实不应该在这时候提起Castiel。

临近中午的时候，他们的车已经开到了Tulsa，这座小镇跟它的名字一样，有着一股奇特的意大利情怀。Dean从怀里摸出来一张假的ID证件，在他们这次的死难家属眼前走马灯似的晃了一下，屋外阳光夺目，Sam跟他一样眯起双眼漫不经心的环顾四周。这里一派祥和安静，很像他们在堪萨斯的家，主屋离高速主干道还有不短的距离，背后树林茂密，生长着一丛接一丛的灌木。Sam绕到屋子后方，一股若有若无的硫磺味飘进鼻子。

“恶魔，”Dean替他回答。

“至少说明地狱还在开张营业，”Sam深深吸了口气，“实在是令人大为感动。”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
“不然呢？”他们可亲可敬的地狱之王，像往常一样穿着一身万年不会改变的黑色西装，打着一条领带，站在车库正中央。他对着温家两个兄弟摊开双手，面无表情的扭捏了一下，“人家总要吃饭的嘛。”

“Crowley，”Dean坐在一张扶手椅的椅子靠背上，“十三条人命。”

“我能说什么，地狱人口众多，”Crowley迈出他的召唤符，像模像样地凭空变出一杯红酒，端在左手上。他坐在Dean旁边，目不斜视地抿了一小口，等待片刻，然后他才动作夸张的左右看了看，抬起头来，“你们不是三人行吗——怎么好像少了谁？”

Sam在屋子另外一端用手比划在脖子上，示意Crowley噤声。

Crowley看了看他，却并不打算领这个情，“Castiel，”最终，他大声下了结论，铿锵有力地叹了一口气，“怎么，他也跟着上帝去放假啦？”

Dean原本默不作声地注视着他，这时候他同样礼貌周到地弯起眼睛，露出一个微笑，同时点了一下下颌，“你跟你母亲最近相处得怎么样，Crowley？”

互踩痛点是他们一成不变的日常相处，Sam一时之间居然不知道是该觉得感激，还是应该觉得头疼。毕竟这个世界上还有些东西是不会改变的——这总是好事。

“我跟我母亲最近相处的好极了，Dean，”Crowley回答，面不改色心不跳的随口撒谎。隔了一小会儿，他又叹了口气，摇晃着酒杯，看里面猩红色的液体跟着晃动起来，“听说她在那不勒斯岛上办了一间学校。”

Dean有一瞬间看上去仿佛惊愕的合不拢嘴，但他很快把这个表情变成一阵嗤笑，“教什么，骑扫把？”

Crowley耸了耸肩。

这位地狱之王突然显得有些沮丧，看样子Dean戳中了他的痛处：他也不知道Rowena在做些什么。他的母亲有诸多情人，毫无例外的，她的每一位情人都不被Crowley善待。Sam看看他，又看看Dean，突然意识到这个小小的队伍里居然聚集了这么多问题少年——有恋父情结的天使长，有弑母情怀的地狱之王，一个女巫一个Seraph，以及一个为情所困还死不承认的猎人。

然而，Crowley的沮丧只是一闪而过，这位苏格兰人本来就像个阴郁的酒鬼，沮丧，只是他不小心散发出来的一种气质。他仰头喝光了酒杯里剩下的最后一点葡萄酒，变魔术一样挥动手腕——那只酒杯消失了，取而代之的是一张信封。他朝Dean和Sam露出一个圆润的微笑：“闪电男孩，想报名吗？”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
Rowena当然不会只是教人骑扫把，事实上，Crowley拿给他们的是一张信用卡记录，上面标的使用人姓名是一个叫Magdalene的女人，抹大拉的玛丽亚，传说中耶稣最亲密的伴侣。而那张信用卡此时此刻正攥在Castiel手上。

从前他只是个天使，Castiel完全想象不出作为一个人类是什么样。他头一次尝试是在Metatron夺取了他的天使户籍之后，而再次尝试则是在眼下。

盗窃有违教义，因此作为上帝最忠实的信徒之一，他还没有生出这样的技能。但他同样不能不管他的儿子。Noah每一天都在长大，也就意味着他每日的消耗惊人。Rowena最后一次抚育婴儿还是在十八世纪的欧洲，因此完全帮不上忙。她最大的乐趣就是看着Castiel被人类服务员围攻，企图从一大堆完全相似的营养品中挑选出最适合Noah的那一款。Noah则更甚，还没等到Castiel付款，他已经把小推车里能喝的饮料全都喝了个精光，然后邀功似的扬起小脑袋。

“不能这样，”Castiel说，他眼角的余光看到了Noah的所作所为，但他的目光依旧在货架上徘徊。

这个长着金黄色瞳孔的小Nephilim咯咯笑起来，摇摇晃晃的想要站起身，去够另一条不属于他的饼干。Castiel攥住他圆滚滚的小胳膊，把他扯回来。Noah静止了两秒钟，终于，在小推车里坐着里嚎啕大哭起来——这不是个Nephilim，这简直就是个小恶魔，有好多时候Castiel怀疑他根本不是自己跟Dean生的孩子，倒像是Crowley跟Lucifer的合体后产物。显然，Noah知道他这位爹又柔软又好欺负，只要他坚持不懈的干嚎，他总能得到自己想要的一切。包括Castiel的原谅和抱抱。

两旁走过的路人朝这对父子纷纷侧目。

Rowena心中的母爱占了上风，她朝Noah走过去，然而没等她伸出手，Castiel拦住了她。

Noah等了一小会儿，发现没有人过来抱他，片刻之后他哭的更加厉害——Castiel攥着手，瞪着他的儿子一句话也不说；而Rowena的目光则在这一大一小两个男人之间来回逡巡。

最终女巫放弃了。“听着，”Rowena说道，“我不知道Charlie是怎么把你养大的，但是在我这儿，你就是个糟糕透顶的父亲，Castiel。”

Noah的嗓子很快变得沙哑，小脸蛋也憋得通红。

“他做错了事，”Castiel说，“他应该得到惩罚。”

Rowena抱起Noah，用一种激烈的外乡语言低声咒骂Castiel，她怒瞪着这位父亲，恶狠狠的磨着牙。然而她环抱孩子的动作却很温柔，甚至低下头寻找Noah的眼睛。她在怀里小幅度的哄他，用手背擦了擦Noah的额头和颧骨，用掏出软乎乎的纸巾擦拭Noah的眼角。

Castiel跟在她俩身后，推着购物车，看上去有点儿手足无措。他回忆在自己几万年的生命里，他还从来没有过这样的时刻，仿佛他一降世，他全能的父亲就很少再对他给予特别关注，似乎从一开始他对他的期望就是理智健全，做任何事情都要合乎教义。因此他完全看不出自己的做法有什么问题，直到这会儿，Rowena的表现，显然说明他犯了一个大错误。

“我在试着跟他讲道理，”Castiel紧紧跟着Rowena往收银台走去。

“谁会跟一个小孩子讲道理，”Rowena压低了音量，愤怒的朝Castiel转过头，“你小的时候会讲道理吗？”

Castiel在她的瞪视下停住了，眨了眨眼睛——事实上，他确实会。他是个天使。

“你也太没有感情了！”Rowena恼火的总结道。

他的儿子从Rowena肩膀上方盯着他，当这个小家伙平静下来，那双瞳孔就恢复到了正常人的色彩。他的脸颊上挂着泪珠，从这个角度看，确实有了Dean的影子。Castiel只能任由这个小小的Dean怨怒委屈的注视着自己——他的内心再次不由自主地泛起酸痛。然后Noah用手搂住了Rowena的脖子。

等到再晚些时候他们回到车上，Castiel跟他的儿子坐在后排，两个人安静的等待Rowena去忙鬼知道她在忙什么的事情。车窗外的天空闪烁着大大小小的星座，加州很大，但那不勒斯的海滨却只有那么一小点儿，到了夜晚只有海洋深处望不到尽头的黑暗和停靠在码头的游艇。Castiel规规矩矩地坐在后排位置上，穿着他那件卡其色的长风衣，双手自然的放在膝盖上。他透过窗户望着外面的天空，忽然有点儿想念天堂了。

“Daddy——”Noah在旁边小心翼翼地打了个饱嗝，他哭够了。

Castiel转过头。

Noah恢复成深色的眼睛里闪着水花的亮光，蜷在座位的另一端。他低着脑袋撅着嘴，外面零星的灯光打在他脸颊上，让他长长的眼睫毛在颧骨上留下浓重的阴影。他看上去更像是Dean了。

Castiel攥紧了手。“Noah，”他小声回答，“儿子。”

Noah看上去有一种跟他年龄不相符的消沉，显得很心碎。他在小手掌掌心里揉搓着衣服角，似乎犹豫着，有什么话不敢说出口。

Castiel又叫了他一声，“Noah？”

——Rowena说的不对，他的儿子心智成熟会讲道理。

然后Noah抬起头，“Daddy，我很爱你。”Noah这样说，一颗大大的泪珠从他的眼眶里滚下来，他紧紧抿着自己的嘴，但下嘴唇却不受控制的颤抖着，好像说出这样一句话他都要哭出来似的。Castiel一下子茫然无措——他很难理解Nephilim这种生物，就像他很难理解人类，Dean。Winchester。他不知道为什么在这一瞬间，这个小家伙听上去那么难过，难道他做的不对吗？Castiel也像是被从中撕开了一样。

突然，远处的游艇背后传来一声枪响，Castiel下意识地朝Noah那边转过身，紧紧环抱住他的儿子，把Noah的身体围在自己和车座之间。不会是Rowena，女巫从来都不是用枪的高手，她更相信魂魄出窍这种鬼话。但不是Rowena还会是谁呢？Castiel为了确保他儿子能够顺利长大，他在所有他能想到的东西上都画了驱逐咒。Castiel的瞳孔散发出浅蓝色的光，他张开五指随时准备着不测。然后一个熟悉的声音从游艇背后转过来——

“该死的，活见鬼了，”那个声音说，“你们家那个小天使，在这地方下了多少功夫？如果不是那个女人在，我压根儿都不会来。”

Castiel怔在原地。他在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，瞳孔的色彩重新变了回去。他下意识地伸出一只手，按在他儿子的肩上，示意Noah不要出声。而他自己则慢慢挪动到另外一侧车门。他伸手拉住门把，另一个人的声音紧随其后。

“闭嘴吧，Crowley。”

——是Sam Winchester。

Castiel拉开车门，他听见那些脚步声全都顿住了。紧跟着是一声他再熟悉不过的短管霰弹枪上膛的声音。

Castiel慢慢转过身，在黑暗中，他越过层层叠叠的海雾，以及前面两个家伙，看到了一张他再熟悉不过的面孔——他在另一个小不点身上最近越来越能够找到那张面孔的影子了。

“Dean。”


	3. Chapter 3

3、  
对于Winchester家族的人来说，这个世界其实很简单：好人，和坏人。对于Sam和Dean来说，这个世界也很简单：想杀他们的生物，和不想杀他们的生物。上帝决定从九月份开始给自己放一个长假，因此，礼拜天对Sam Winchester来说并不是一个特别适合野营的季节。

早上他端着笔记本走出卧室，走进地堡的会客厅——那张绘着五颜六色世界地图的桌子。“你好，”还没等她决定好自己早餐要吃什么，Sam就听见一个尖细的童音再跟他打招呼，“Sam。”他一边说一边笑嘻嘻的露出自己的小乳牙，肆无忌惮的朝Sam晃着两只脚——他还够不到地板，也不知道是怎么爬上去的。

Sam目瞪口呆的张着嘴，过了好一会儿才回过神，意识到坐在桌子旁边霸占了他位置的，是一个Nephilim。

Dean显然比他醒的要早得多，他端着一杯咖啡从厨房里钻出来，径直绕过那个孩子，在Sam背后用力拍了一巴掌。“Onkar Mukae，路易斯安那附近的主教，昨天晚上他的助手发现他死在了自己的椅子上。”

那个小男孩半跪在椅子旁边，拿一双大眼睛盯着Sam和Sam的笔记本，等Sam坐下来，他又像块牛皮糖那样贴上来看Sam的电脑屏幕。显然，他根本看不懂上面的字，但他对花花绿绿的图案很感兴趣，一直不停的戳来戳去。直到最后他倾斜的太厉害，滑到了Dean那一边。Dean目不转睛地盯着他自己的那一台电脑，灵巧的挪开了自己的水杯——他的手完全没有碰触到这个小小的Nephilim半点儿，眼睛也没有在看他。事实上，Dean从昨天晚上开始就坚定的假装这小子不存在——Sam觉得这并不能全怪Dean。

他们抵达那不勒斯岛的时间其实还不到傍晚，但驱逐咒害的他们在加州兜了个大圈子。Crowley更加派不上多少用场：Rowena拿捏得他死死的。然而最后他们还是找到了Rowena租来的那辆车，结果出其不意的，发现了失踪已久的Castiel。

而更让他们意想不到的是，他们同时还发现了一个Nephilim，Castiel的儿子，Noah。

他确实想象不到，Castiel能在这么短的时间里另结新欢，而且还有了一个孩子。算算时间，他跟着孩子的母亲在一起的时间应该不短了，很可能那个时候他跟Dean还好着。Dean从始至终一句话也不说，只有在Castiel坚持不让Crowley是用瞬移，坚持他们只能像普通人那样搭飞机时，他听见Dean用压得很低的声音骂了一句粗口。然而他还是没有跟Castiel或者Noah说话，在候机大厅的时候躲到了他们谁也找不到的角落，Sam找到他时他正用一本杂志遮着眼睛，脑袋枕在靠背上睡觉——这大概就是所谓的重逢灾难。

“嘿，伙计，”Sam犹豫着，在Dean身边找了个位置坐下。

Dean一动没动。

“听着，如果你想谈谈——”

Dean依旧没有什么反应。Sam无可奈何的又等了一小会儿，最终闭上嘴。老实说，他不太擅长劝导这位兄弟开口谈心，他们两个再更年轻一些的时候都是捕猎恶魔的高手，见识过太多的生死离别，往往喜欢及时行乐，什么也不放在心上。特别是Dean，难过的时候他会吃东西，吃完了东西要么就去找人打炮，要么就关起门来睡上一觉，再然后他准就没事了。但这次不一样，Sam意识到Dean从Crowley出现之后，到现在都还没吃过晚饭——而且，不管他在杂志底下干什么，这家伙肯定都没有在睡觉。

Sam无声无息的撇了一下嘴，靠在椅子背儿上。他正准备也闭目养神一小会儿，结果Dean在旁边突然甩开了那本杂志。Sam吓了一跳，瞬间清醒不少，他睁开眼睛，看到Dean直勾勾盯着候机大厅的玻璃——窗户前头，Castiel背对着他们，蹲在地上牵着Noah的小手，给他指停泊在外面的飞机。他们隔得太远，Sam很难听清那两个家伙在说什么，但他看见Castiel扭过头，朝着这个小孩儿露出微笑，即使隔着空旷的大厅，偶尔奔跑过的乘务组，他依旧感受到那位天使身上散发出来的温暖气息，很柔和。

Crowley突然一屁股坐在他俩对面的另一把空椅子里，这位地狱之王把手插在大衣口袋里，好像忍受不了冷空气似的。他面无表情地看看Dean，又看了看Sam——Sam朝他几不可察的耸了一下肩膀。Crowley顺着Dean的视线扭过头，他的目光同样落在了Castiel身上。

“让我猜猜看，”Crowley翻着眼睛，“睡前讲故事的时间到了。”

Dean收回自己的注视，看向Crowley，“你找到Rowena了？”

Crowley既没有回答是也没有回答不是。“很抱歉，Crowley叔叔不能陪你们同行，”他的口吻一点儿都不像抱歉的样子，“随时保持联系，你懂的，飞行愉快。”

说完这句话他就消失了，只留下Sam独自面对一个狂躁症发作的Dean和一个Castiel，与一个神秘出现的Nephilim——不用多么丰富的想象力，他就能想象出这趟飞行，简直是要愉快极了。

事实上Dean恐惧飞行，登机前Sam确保他不会坐在靠窗户的位置旁边，而Castiel的那个小家伙则很兴奋，他从Dean身前四肢并用地挤过去，要去看窗外的景色。挤到一半的时候他停下来，正好趴在Dean膝盖前方，他盯着Dean看了一会儿——Dean也回瞪着他。这俩人谁也不打算打招呼，谁也不打算说点儿什么，就那么彼此望着。终于，还是Sam意识到Dean需要再往后缩一缩腿才能让Noah爬过去，而Dean则猛地紧紧闭上双眼，一动也不肯动了。

Noah求救似的看向Castiel——他们隔着一条过道。Castiel朝他打手势，示意Noah到他这边来，然而Noah卡在了当中。Castiel不得已，只能拿手肘推开Dean的膝盖，把他的儿子解救出来——他的双手伸到Noah的腋下，向Dean这边探着身体，Dean在这时候忽然准确无误的睁开了眼睛。他又飞机恐惧症，但他好像一直都知道Castiel在什么地方，在做什么，因此他一睁开眼，不偏不倚的就望进了Castiel的眼底。

这是他们俩这么长时间以来第一次有了目光接触。

在那么短短一瞬间，Castiel像是愣住了，完全不知所措。Sam知道他这位哥哥在某些时候可以变得有多强势，他清了清嗓子，正准备介入。Noah伸出小手搂住了Castiel的脖子，Castiel回过神来，他躲避开Dean的目光，继续把Noah抱出Dean的势力范围。

然后Dean重新闭上了双眼。

剩下的整趟旅程他都没有再睁开，而是用双手痉挛似的紧紧攥着扶手，也不知道是因为Castiel跟那个孩子，还是单纯的因为恐惧飞行，他攥得双手青筋凸现，骨节发白，但始终没有说一个字。

再之后，Castiel搂那个孩子就搂得很紧，似乎生怕一撒手Dean就要冲过来揍他一样——Sam得说那不是Dean一贯的风格，但却有点儿像是眼下这个Dean的风格。Noah会趴在Castiel的大腿上睡觉，Castiel抚摸过他的额头，他立刻就安静下来。这位天使像是一个温柔又严厉的父亲，作为他的儿子几乎没有出格的可能——Sam很好奇，Castiel这一套为人父母的手段是从谁那里学来的。

出于某种难以言明的缘故，Castiel不太愿意带着他儿子回到地堡，但是现在已经到了晚上，无论Crowley有没有找到Rowena，他们那一对母慈子孝的母子都不太可能会再出现了。

Castiel想要带着Noah去住宾馆——他以前住过那种地方，尽管不太像个家。

Sam代表他的兄弟表示了反对，他能看得出，Noah尽管有一半血统是天使，但跟真正的天使还差得远；而且他还是个Nephilim，不可能跟着Castiel四处奔波。

“那你负责给这小子做早饭，”Dean粗声粗气的警告Sam，说完就一头钻回自己的卧室，不再露头。Noah看看他，看看Sam，最后还是眨着眼睛把自己藏到了Castiel背后——这个孩子从住进来的第一秒钟就知道，他跟Dean合不来，Dean不喜欢他，他好像也不怎么喜欢Dean。

隔天吃早饭的时候Castiel不在，Sam坐在长桌的一端，Noah在他旁边转来转去。原本Dean在他兄弟对面坐着，Sam递给Noah一只铅笔，算作是这小子今日的玩具。Noah自顾自的玩儿了两分钟，铅笔啪一声掉在地上，咕噜噜滚出去老远；Noah从椅子上窜下去，钻到他们的长桌下方——Sam在看电脑，没留神这个小东西已经从桌子底下爬到了Dean那边。他自己的确玩儿的很开心，但他的小脑袋撞到了Dean的腿上——这位恶魔猎人好像触电了那样，一下子瞪大了眼睛，动作幅度很夸张的往后一缩。然后他从桌沿的缝隙里看见了Noah。Dean开始恶声恶气的驱赶这小子。

Noah不笑了，也不玩儿了，他趴在灰扑扑的地上，扬起脑袋盯着Dean，深色的瞳孔变成了金黄色。有那么短短一瞬间，屋子里时间仿佛静止。Sam这才抬起头，他招呼Noah离开Dean那边，Noah一动也没有动，依旧用那双黄澄澄的眼睛牢牢地盯着Dean，瞳孔像蛇似的收紧成一条线。

“儿子，”Castiel的声音突然出现在屋子里。

他的出现很突兀，即使是熟识了这么多年，Sam还是被他的瞬移吓得打了个哆嗦。他朝Noah走过去，状似随意的张开手掌，弯下腰轻轻抚摸Noah的颈后。刚刚还在跟Dean剑拔弩张的小孩儿一下温顺下来。Noah转过头，听话的叫了他一声——Castiel在Noah的肩膀上温和的拍了拍，“跟我过来，”他说着绕过Dean和Sam走进厨房，“看看你可以吃点儿什么。”

他说话的口吻温和，就连音量都跟平时没什么两样。但在这时候他身上散发着一股不容置疑的气场，不像是个普通父亲，倒像是威严的天父本人。

Sam注视着他俩的背影，忍不住无声的发出了一个“哇哦”的口型。

Dean没有那么大的反应，但他还是从屏幕上方抬起头，目光追着这对父子进了厨房。

Castiel在冰箱前面蹲下身，Noah越过他的肩膀兴奋的寻找自己能吃的食物。然而很不幸，几个月以来，这哥俩都靠外卖和啤酒度日，冰箱里实在找不出什么碳水化合物。他敞着冰箱门，Noah好奇的用小手去抓其中的一只啤酒——Dean哼了一声，“放下，那不是给你吃的。”——Noah又发现了另一盒番茄酱，Dean在他们背后发出了一声类似下颌骨断裂的磨牙声。

Noah咬着腮帮子，咕哝了一声，然后收回自己的小手，背到身后。

反倒是Sam清了清喉咙，从座位上站起身，走到这父子俩身边，他撑着冰箱门叹了口气，然后掏出自己的皮夹，在里面翻找信用卡和现金，“大概两英里的地方有一间超市，去看着给他买点儿什么——”

Dean远远的咳嗽一声，Sam假装自己没有听见。

Castiel很认真的盯着Sam的手，他没有接，而是抬起头，“我不需要你的钱。”他听上去一如既往的带着一股冒傻气的真挚。

“你在人类世界待了那么长时间，你还没学会买东西是要付钱的吗？”Sam好气又好笑的问他。

“我有一张信用卡，”他说着挥了一下手。那张印着Mary Magdalene名字的卡片出现在Castiel手上——Sam盯着那张信用卡在瞧，Castiel也看了一眼，他意识到Sam是在看上面印的名字——那是Rowena的恶趣味，Castiel恼火的翻了一下眼睛，无可奈何的叹了口气，把那张卡收回去，“这是Rowena给我的，显然她觉得这个名字是个笑话。或者出于什么原因，她觉得我很合适，她是个很奇怪的女人。”

“她是Crowley的母亲，任何跟她沾边的东西都很奇怪，”Sam忍着笑回答。隔了一小会儿，Sam又继续说，“Crowley冻住了这张信用卡，换句话说，你不能再拿它消费了。”

Castiel稍稍皱起眉头，倒是没怎么被冒犯的感觉，“他是一个恶魔，他是怎么拿信用卡挂失的？”

“他在社区银行有一个账户，”Sam说，两个人同时沉默了两秒钟，各自在脑海中描绘一个穿西装打领带的地狱之王坐在银行的客服隔间里办理业务，然后Sam坚定的摇了摇脑袋，把那幅画面赶出脑海。“不管怎么说，你现在需要这个。”

他抽出一张卡，上面写着Dean的假名字。

“哦不，你没给过他那张卡，”Dean在他们身后终于说了今天第一句完整的话，他摇着头从座位上站起来，迈开步子似乎是要冲进厨房，从Sam手里夺回那张信用卡。

而Sam比他的速度更快，他迅速把现金折了两折，跟信用卡一起塞进Castiel手里，然后转过身在厨房门口附近用自己身高的优势拦住了Dean。

Castiel茫然的看看那张卡，又看看Sam跟Dean，好像完全不明白发生了什么，也不知道他要怎么办。但他的茫然只持续了一小会儿，片刻之后Castiel犹豫着把卡收回到自己长风衣的口袋里。他没有道谢，然而他点了点头，Sam了解这个动作，这是这位天使等同于感激的一个动作。

“我找到了Onkar Mukae的突破口，”Sam不动声色的朝Castiel抬了一下下巴，然后转向Dean，“过来看看我发现了什么，Dean。”

他推着Dean的手肘，把Dean从厨房门边引开——Dean不情不愿地被他推搡着回到电脑旁边，但他依旧对Sam怒目而视。Castiel带着他的儿子又在地堡的大门边停留了一小会儿，看那样子他还是想要把信用卡还给Sam，但Sam没有再看他，只是继续跟他的兄弟抗争，要Dean把注意力放回到Onkar Mukae身上——Castiel拉着他儿子的小手消失在了大门背后。

等到地堡的大门落锁，驱逐咒再次闪烁着亮光开始生效，Dean猛地甩开Sam的手。“你干嘛把那张卡给他——那张卡上是我的名字！”

“确切来说，那张卡上写的是Hector Aframian，”Sam回答，Dean瞪着他，目光中的潜台词是：你少给我来这套。Sam可怜兮兮的侧过头，朝冰箱的位置张开手臂，“拜托，兄弟，我们这里确实没有Noah能吃的食物。”

“——那跟我有什么关系，”Dean咬着牙，“那小子又不是我的儿子。”

“Dean，”Sam认真的跟他说，“你还没有跟Cass谈过，或许这个孩子也不是他的——”

他的话没说完就被Dean打断了：“他是个Nephilim，Sam——Nephilim，”Dean朝大门口打了个手势，他瞪着眼睛，好像在给幼儿园的小孩讲解难题那样，“天使，人类，混合体——知道我在说什么吗？有点儿概念了吗？”

Sam叹了口气，“不管怎么说，Noah的母亲都离开了，Cas跟她的感情也不会有多深。”

Dean一只手叉着腰，恼怒地哼了一声，“那可不一定，”Dean磨着牙，用一种类似自言自语的音量小声说，“他一看就是受了伤，还对那小子紧张过度，有点儿魂不守舍的。”

Sam充满同情的注视他。

Dean举起一只手，躲避开Sam的视线，他故作潇洒的回到座位上坐下，“我没有在刻意观察他，也不是想要关心他，我只是——”Dean停下来，斟酌着合适的词汇，他只是什么？他只是看到Castiel的状态感到揪心，他只是有点儿不舒服，有点儿难受，却无处发泄——因为显然他还没有自降身份到朝一个无辜的小孩儿撒气。最终，Dean停下来，他找不到一个合适的词汇，他愤愤难平的泄了气，朝Sam一招手，“Onkar Mukae你发现了什么线索？”


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
他们在下午三点半赶到了Onkar Mukae遇害的那间大教堂，日头已经西偏，但总体来说还算是阳光灿烂，Dean难得的连外套也没有穿，他只穿着一件军绿色的短袖T恤，胸肌和手臂上的肌肉从T恤下面凸显出来，流畅的线条跟随着他的动作起伏。这一路上Dean都很安静，即使不那么了解Dean的人都知道他有心事。

在Sam差不多第二千次朝他扭头看的时候，Dean紧紧抿住嘴，戴上了一副墨镜。

——说话，Sam在心里想着，说点儿什么。

终于，在Sam即将第两千零一次扭头时，Dean大声叹了口气，“Onkar Mukae，Sam，”他看着前方的路面，却对着Sam夸张的做着口型，“你怎么会没有想到这是个假名字？”

Sam显然没有料想到Dean会有这句话来打破僵局，他张大了嘴。

Dean继续说，“这跟有一个女歌手给自己起名字叫Whitney Dallas——Whitney San Antonio有什么区别？”

Sam闭上嘴，无辜的耸着肩膀：“真的有人叫Whitney San Antonio。”

“——完全不是重点！”

对，这确实不是重点。重点是他们离开家六个小时，Dean已经无数次偷瞄Sam和他自己的手机屏幕，并且拒绝承认自己等电话的行为像个十三岁少女。按照Castiel先前的转述，Nephilim不是什么太让人喜欢的物种，曾经在几百年前，天堂甚至完全不允许他们存在。然而自从Jack Kline之后——出于某些不能言明但又显而易见的原因，天堂放松了这一条准则——毕竟某位深受上帝宠爱的大天使亲自打破了戒条。但Nephilim依旧不受人间地狱和天堂地欢迎，Dean猜测这也是为什么Castiel很少把他带出地堡，以免太过招摇引人追杀。

Dean承认他很好奇，假如他再对自己诚实一点儿，他会说他确确实实就是在嫉妒，有一个人——有一个跟他一样的人类，得到了Castiel全部温柔的感情。甚至为她打破了长久以来坚守的律条——要知道Castiel在这种问题上常常守旧得可怕。那个女人眼下大概正被他保护在什么地方，Dean不太想去思考，也不太想知道答案——即使知道了又能怎么样？他要把那个女人也接过来，然后看Castiel一家三口团聚吗？他自知他还没有那么大度。

“关于Nephilim，你知道多少？”他们俩又开出一段距离，Dean突然开口询问坐在他旁边的兄弟。

Sam本来因为这一路上太过无聊而昏昏欲睡，他一下子惊醒，揉了揉眼睛，困惑的皱起眉头，“你说Jack？”

Dean从墨镜上方瞪着他。

“哦——”Sam清了清嗓子，“Noah。”

Dean不再说话，重新看向面前的公路。他们在一块荒无人烟的Stop Sign前面停顿了一小会儿，然后绕开一辆警车重新行驶上主干道。车轮下的路面坑坑洼洼的，Sam被震得摇晃了两下。他有些忧心忡忡的看了一眼Dean——他们到底是亲兄弟，Dean不需要开口，他都知道Dean在思索什么，“你想知道他脑袋上是不是已经有了悬赏金，”这完全不是个疑问句，即使是，他也很肯定他将得到的回答。

“不是没有先例，”Dean说，“Jack像他这么大的时候，已经有能力召唤天启了。”

“那是Lucifer的儿子，”因为阳光刺眼，Sam不得不眯起眼睛，他抓住汽车门内的把手保持平衡，“没有任何对比的意思，但我最后一次检查——Cas还是个Seraph，不是大天使。他的儿子很可能也就是个长得像天使一样的可爱的小男孩——”

“哦你这么形容真可爱，”Dean打断了他的话，讽刺的弯起嘴角。

Sam被抢白一通，不高兴的撇了撇嘴，“那你是什么意思？”

Dean神情肃穆地摇摇头，“我也说不上来。”他安静的皱着眉，思索片刻，突然摘下墨镜，动作夸张的看向Sam，“嘿，我以为我们俩是兄弟，你应该知道我在想什么，”他说，“我跟你的心灵感应到什么地方去了？”

Sam哑口无言，过了差不多半秒钟，“伙计，”他摊开双手，“首先，我跟你的心灵感应，在我七岁被你和老爸独自扔在家里的时候，从那时候起就消失了。”

Dean弯起眼角，露出了真心实意的笑容。Sam也不由自主的跟着笑起来。自从昨天晚上开始，充斥在两个人之间紧绷绷的气氛终于变得轻松。Sam放下自己还在掰着指头细数Dean罪状的手，“我知道你在担心他，”Sam平心静气的跟他哥哥说。

Dean抿着下嘴唇，望向驾驶室的窗外，“他没有跟我说实话。”

事实上，Castiel没有跟Dean说任何话，除了他现在显而易见的带着个Nephilim，还让那个小Nephilim管他叫Daddy以外，别的他们一无所知。曾经Castiel是他们的朋友——去他的，现在Castiel依旧是他们的朋友——而且即使Dean这会儿不肯再承认了，但一度Castiel在Dean心里超过了朋友。

有时候情人跟朋友之间很难界定，不过这个难题从没出现在Dean身上，他始终清清楚楚明明白白的，他知道他什么时候跟Castiel是朋友，什么时候不是。

他也知道他什么时候想跟Castiel做朋友——只做朋友——什么时候不想。

“你可以，嗯，先试着接受Noah，”在感情问题上，Sam也不是个专家，但他尝试从理性的角度分析，“实话实说，我们都不认识这小子的母亲，你看到他也不会有什么心理障碍——仔细看一眼，我觉得他长得还有点儿像你。”

“Sam，”Dean一板一眼的跟他说，“你第一眼看见我的时候，我已经四岁了。你压根不知道我在四岁以前长得是什么样。”

“好吧，”Sam不准备纠结这个问题，他用手指着自己，“那我们这么说，仔细看一眼，我觉得他长得有点儿像我——而我长得有点儿像你——”

“不，”Dean坚定的伸手打断他，“你长得一点儿都不像我。”

“——眼睛——”

“鬼扯。”

“眼睛很像——”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
重新回到地堡的日子，对Castiel来说，那种感觉很怪。他猜他以前待在这儿的时候从来没有仔细思索过离开；而等到他离开之后，他也没有仔细思索过再回来。他设想过无数种他跟Dean重逢的场景：就像什么都没有发生过那样还做回好朋友好兄弟，又或者他们立场对立，不得不在某个时候拼个你死我活——无论是哪一种，其实Castiel都经历过，他也有准备——他低下头看了看Noah，这个小小的Nephilim还不知道自己的降世即是原罪。

天堂现在管的也不是那么严格了，只要他能够控制得住Noah，他就可以留下这个孩子。

他知道Noah跟Dean相处的不太好，就像今天早上，他们两个在一起的时候，Noah的气场就像个准备爆炸的炸弹。Dean很排斥他，他也在用同等的恐慌和愤怒排斥Dean。Castiel看着他们两个如此相像，心里有种撕扯的难过。

他在公园的长椅上坐下，Noah像个小气球似的四处乱窜。作为一个天使最大的好处就是Castiel不需要像其他人那样时时关注Noah的动向。他的天使之力或许还有待修复，但他的雷达依旧敏锐。他盯着一棵树看停在上面的乌鸦，周围跑过戴着耳机晨练的年轻人，喷水池边有一个上了年纪的老头儿在喋喋不休的宣传末世言论和上帝。Noah撞到了他的脚上——他低下头，Noah则仰起头。Noah看看这个老人，又扭过脸去看了看Castiel——Castiel双手自然而然地垂在大腿上，他举起右手的手指放在自己嘴唇上，示意Noah噤声。

老人顺着Noah的目光朝他看了一眼。Castiel很慢的把手放下，有点儿尴尬的笑了笑。想要装作若无其事。事实上是多此一举，因为此刻的他，比起那个老人看起来更像是个流浪汉。

“Daddy，”Noah跑回到Castiel腿边。

Castiel慈蔼的伸出一只手覆盖在Noah头顶。

“他有点儿可怕，”Noah小声告诉他，“他的眼睛是白色的。”

“他的身体有疾病，”Castiel低下头回望着他的儿子。

“你能够治好他吗？”Noah瞪着那双大眼睛，从Castiel的手掌下方探出脑袋，头发就跟刚刚出生的小麻雀一样毛茸茸的，“像你治好我的病那样？”

“我恐怕不行，”Castiel回答，他稍稍弯下腰，用只有两个人才能听到声音耳语道，“你的眼睛并不是疾病。”

“那是什么？”

Castiel顿了顿，像是在挣扎自己的回答，Noah盯着他，然后Castiel终于像是被什么东西说服了，最终他对他儿子勉强笑着说，“它们是上帝赐给你的礼物。”

Noah的眼睛兴奋的亮起来——有一股暖洋洋的情绪流淌进Castiel的四肢，或许Rowena是对的，假如他撒一个小谎，Noah就能收获这么大的快乐，他忽然觉得这也没有什么不可以。Castiel一直不知道应该如何做一个父亲，对Claire，对Jack，但是他在尝试。看见Noah这么高兴，他忽然意识到这比很多东西——很多他以为重要的东西——都要值得。

突然，Castiel的手机在他口袋里震起来。号码显示是Sam打来的。

Castiel按下通话按钮，“嘿，Sam——”

“你该死的在什么地方？”电话另一端出现的声音却不是Sam，而是Sam的哥哥。而且从他的口气上来看，他完全准备好了跟什么人打上一架——任何人，可能也包括Castiel在内。

这还是这么长时间以来，Dean跟他说的第一句话。看来冷战策略并没能让Dean变得更加冷静。

“我们，呃，”Castiel在耳边举着手机，环顾四周，寻找他能看到的路牌，“在公园。”

这不是一个非常有特点的城市，Castiel能看到灌木丛外的汉堡店，街角的加油站和便利超市，还有摇摇欲坠的红绿灯跟电线。但他找不到其他东西了，甚至就连这个小公园也没有名字。

“你带的那个小东西，”他听见Dean在电话另一端咬着牙，“他是个Nephilim。”

Castiel当然知道他的儿子是个Nephilim——他生下了他，但Castiel没有立即出声。Dean大声叹了口气，听上去显得很恼火，不知道为什么还有点儿泄气。Castiel从未打算把Noah的真实身份告诉他，也不打算那么做。

“你到底在想什么，”Dean的声音压的很低。听上去很像是一头野兽在低声咆哮。

Castiel举着手机，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。自从他怀上Noah之后，他时常感到自己的体力和精神头就像是被吸光了，他变得很容易疲惫，也很难集中注意力，更重要的是，他变得迟钝了，跟不上周围人的速度。就比如说眼下，他就跟不上Dean的思路。

“抱歉，”Castiel下意识地说道，尽管他也不知道自己为什么这么说。

Dean的声音很快被截住了，变成了遥远的背景音。Sam的声音出现在电话那头，“呃，Cas，嘿，”Sam说，“我们的案子有点棘手。”

“我以为你们会很晚回来。”Castiel老老实实的说，他的天使之力在Metatron事件以后就恢复的不太顺利，Noah又消耗掉他仅剩的那一点儿残存，为了Noah这个小Nephilim他得保存体力。他很怀念待在天堂上的感觉，那时候他还是个战士，还拥有大把大把的力量。

“我们确实遇到一点儿麻烦，”Sam吞咽了一下，“需要一点专业的建议，”他又顿了顿，“你能带着Noah回地堡吗？现在？”

“当然，”Castiel回答。

Sam是他的朋友，在说这话的时候Castiel已经从长椅上站了起来，Noah抓着他长风衣的下摆，紧紧贴着他的腿。Castiel放下电话，从地上抱起那个小家伙。Noah搂着他，又把脸埋进了Castiel的衣服领口。

他问：“Daddy，我们现在去哪儿？”

“去找Sam和Dean，他们可能会需要帮助，”Castiel回答他，用一条手臂揽住Noah的腰和屁股，另一只手则按在Noah的后背上。他在原地站了两秒钟，向左看了看，又朝右看了看。

最终Noah抬起头：“你又迷路了，是吗？”

“我没有迷路，”Castiel说，过了一小会儿，他看向他儿子的眼睛，Castiel叹了口气，“我只是有的时候记忆力不太好。”Noah咯咯笑起来，Castiel低声问他，“你还记得我们是从哪个方向来的吗？”

“左边！”Noah挥着小手。

Castiel又叹了口气，抱着他的儿子朝左边走过去。

Sam在电话里听上去似乎很着急，Dean也是。不过他们已经从Onkar Mukae的大教堂回来了，那就说明至少他们还是安全的。Castiel抱着Noah没办法走的很快。

“Daddy，”Noah又想起来叫唤他。

“儿子，”Castiel回应。

“你是天使吗？”

Castiel露出微笑，“是的。”

“那么你有翅膀吗？”

“以前有。”Castiel到现在还很怀念那种感觉。

“为什么你现在没有了？”

Castiel的脚步顿了顿，片刻之后他继续朝前走，“因为我想要好好照顾你。我现在不需要，”Castiel说，“所以我暂时把它们藏起来了。”

Castiel再次撒了谎。


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
Dean受了伤。

Castiel在回到地堡，打开大门，抱着Noah走进会客室的第一件事就闻到了空气中浓郁的血腥味。Castiel把Noah放在地板上，然后走下楼梯：Dean Winchester脸色不怎么好看，说不清地狱猎犬和此刻的他哪一个更像是有人情味儿。他在手肘上裹着一条毛巾，黑红色的鲜血顺着毛巾的缝隙渗透出来，Castiel还从中分辨出一股熟悉的灼热的气息。

“Onkar Mukae是个天使，”Sam说。

他弯着腰，从电脑屏幕前方抬起头，一只手则替他哥哥拿着一支紧急医用箱。

“让我来吧，”Castiel走过去，他在Dean身旁蹲下，用手掀开那条被染得脏兮兮的毛巾，因为血痂的缘故，那道伤口看起来很恐怖。他没有使用天使之力帮Dean止血，而是像个普通人那样，换了一块干净的布料，用绷带按压住——Dean一直盯着他，说不清那是一种什么眼神，但屋子里没有人说话。等Castiel做完，他就收回手臂，完全不做多余的停留。

Castiel压抑住一声叹息，目光在Dean和自己手上拿的医药箱之间游移不定，最终他攥紧了手，把医药箱放下，扭过头看向Sam的电脑屏幕。照片上的被害人身体被弯成了一个奇怪的角度，但那家伙的表情很安详，仿佛只是沉沉的睡着了。

“所以说，这是他的容器，”Sam尝试着忽略他俩之间不尴不尬的互动，转而梳理案情，“为什么地板上没有烧焦的痕迹？”

“对，确实很奇怪，”Castiel承认，他凑得近了一些，眯起眼睛，仔细寻找尸体上能够分辨的标记，终于他停了下来，朝尸体裸露的颈部抬了抬下巴，有一小块很色的瘢痕从领口下方显现出来。“这是Chaniyah，”Castiel告诉他，“天堂里最古老的执法者之一。第一次天启预言之后，天堂也有很久没有他的消息了，我最后一次听说，还是在人类世界的二战。”

Sam交叠起手臂环抱在胸口，“美国吗？”

“Masyaf。”Castiel回答。

Sam信服的点点头，对于Winchester的两兄弟而言，他就像是一部行走的天堂历史大辞典，随便交给他一个名字，他都能把对方的前世今生交代清楚。比起去图书馆翻典籍要轻松许多。

进门之后，Noah被Castiel放在地板上，这个小家伙亦步亦趋地拽着他的长风衣想要寻求关注——Dean则在无视了这个小子超过一整天之后，终于能够朝他看上几眼。Dean的目光追着他，观察Noah。他得承认Sam是对的，这个小家伙从某个角度上看，确实看着很眼熟。Castiel被他搞得有点儿紧张，始终有意无意的挡在Dean和Noah之间。

“嘿，我又不会吃了他，”Dean嘟哝了一句，他尊重Castiel的意愿在大餐桌前坐下，但他眼角的余光依旧时不时往Noah那边瞥上一眼。其实他也知道自己这是白费劲，他压根儿就不可能从Noah的脸上看出这小子的母亲是谁。

Castiel伸手放在Noah单薄的肩膀上，“我有事情要做，”他看着自己的儿子，小声驱赶他，“你去吃一点东西——”

“我不想吃东西，”小Nephilim撅起嘴。

Castiel抚摸着他的头发的手在他头顶停住，顿了顿，然后他抬起手伸向Noah的额头。

Noah没有躲闪，但那双眼睛里显得有些泪汪汪的。他从很小的时候开始就知道没办法抗争自己的父亲，Castiel总能够轻而易举地胜过他。

Sam沉默的瞧着他俩，看Noah既委屈又别扭的梗着脖子，更像是敢怒但不敢言。“Cas，”Sam突然说，“在我小的时候，老爹也总是不喜欢我参加猎捕恶魔的行动，但是你猜怎么着，”他骄傲又无所谓的耸了耸肩，“我最后还是继承了他的衣钵。”

“Noah跟你不一样，”Castiel轻声回答，让睡着的Noah依靠到自己肩膀上，他甚至没有抬起眼睛——在某些事情，特别是跟天使有关的事情，Castiel同样可以很固执。

“哦所以你把他当成是一条狗来养，”Dean在他俩背后开口，Castiel转头看着他——Dean在笑，不是那种欢快的笑容，而是他时常拿来对付Crowley或者Rowena的那种，明目张胆的挑衅的笑容。

“他是我的儿子，”Castiel完全转过身体，面朝向Dean。他站的姿势很随意，好像再自然不过，然而无论是他眼角的线条还是他的声线都显得很冰冷，几乎达到了跟Dean持平的程度。

Dean站起身。“是吗，”他的视线依旧牢牢固定在Castiel身上，脸上还挂着那个笑容，他的声音很轻，朝Castiel怀抱的小家伙点了一下脑袋，“我看他更像你手里牵的木偶，什么时间吃饭，什么时间睡觉，说什么，做什么——”

“我抚养他的方式不需要征求你的意见，Dean，”Castiel严肃的抿起了嘴，看上去又变成了那个不近人情的天使。

他说完这句话，有那么一小会儿，屋子里没有人再出声。Sam的目光在他俩之间紧绷绷的来回逡巡。就那么一小会儿，Dean看起来似乎是放弃了，他一只手放在自己腰际，另一只手用力揉了揉自己的头发，稍稍低下头，像是很挫败。Castiel也以为这场争执就这么结束了，他抱着Noah准备离开——突然，Dean猛地抬起头，他的眼睛很亮，牢固地盯着Castiel，“你今天带他去了什么地方？”他用一种近乎不带感情的声音问Castiel，“见了谁？”

“跟你没有关系——”

没等他说完，Dean伸出一只手打断了Castiel，“你是对的，”他说，“这个小Nephilim跟我没有关系，这么长时间我都不知道你在什么地方，也不知道你跟谁在一起，所以你说的对，他，还有你，跟我都没有关系。”

Sam张了张嘴，Dean答应了他跟Castiel谈谈——他早就应该知道Dean所谓的谈谈，绝对不会是心平气和的坐下来谈心。

然而Dean伸出手同样制止住了Sam，他继续说，“——我不一定非要弄明白这个小Nephilim是怎么生出来的，我也不想关心他是从什么地方来的。但假如他的脑袋上有通缉令，我们很快就会知道。而等到那个时候，”Dean停顿了一下，他的声音也不怎么友善的低沉下去，“我不一定会站在你跟他这一边。”

大概就在几年以前，同样的地堡，同样的情景，甚至就连他们站的位置都没发生什么变化。几年以前，Dean告诉他不要做傻事，Dean说他们是朋友。而现在，Dean明明白白的告诉他，他们很可能有一天会变成敌人。Castiel在他看不到的地方攥紧了双手，那种钝刀子似的疼痛又回来了，但他攥紧了手，不发一语，抱着Noah走出了会客室。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
“哥们儿！”一等到Castiel离开，Sam一下子转过头，怒气冲冲又困惑的瞪着Dean，“你非得这么伤人吗？”

Dean举起双手，直到Castiel完全消失在了门口，他才真的露出自己垂头丧气的那一面，沉重的坐回到椅子上，“我不知道，”Dean泄气的朝着那个方向挥着手，“Noah，Neal，Nina——随便什么吧——再加上他无缘无故的玩儿失踪，这不是第一次——”Dean又挥了一下，“所以我火了，那些话就那么溜出来了，抱歉。”

Sam依旧瞪着他。

Dean抬起眼睛看了看自己的弟弟，他叹了口气，“听着，我确实很抱歉——那种感觉就像……就像是打在棉花上，完全使不出力气，”Dean说，他向前倾着身体，抬着眼睛，仿佛在说一个秘密，“我喜欢他，伙计，你知道的那种，我依旧喜欢他——我以为我走出来了，但是看见他，我依旧——”Dean顿了一下，最终放弃了一样撇了一下嘴，倒回到椅子靠背上，“我不应该那么说。”

Sam充满同情地注视他的哥哥——他哥哥被困住了，就连他都能看得出来。

最终，Sam拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“休息一下吧，”他说着朝Dean的手臂抬了抬下颌，“你的伤口看上去糟透了。”

Dean挣扎着挑了一下眉头，深深吸了口气，三两下拧开一瓶啤酒，“我感觉上糟透了。”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
隔天早上，地堡里异常安静。Sam因为翻阅资料睡得很晚，而Castiel跟他吵过一架之后再次不知所踪，他一如既往的神出鬼没，这已经成了Castiel的既定人设；即使没有他的天使之翼，这家伙仍旧不肯老老实实按照人类的习惯作息。昨天下午他跟Dean闹得很不愉快，但他还是把Noah留在了这里。因此，当Dean一大早睡醒，走出自己的卧室时，他发现这个小Nephilim独自霸占了所有的地盘。

“嘿，”Dean跟他打了个招呼，其实更像是跟空气打了个招呼，他站在厨房门边没有立刻走进去，而是探头探脑的，确信这里确实只有Noah一个——而没有Castiel之后，他才迈步进入。

他对着Noah弯了一下嘴角，Noah没有理他，连头也没有抬。

“你也早上好，”Dean小声嘟哝，有点儿心虚的感觉。他从碗柜里拿出一只碟子，又打开冰箱门，“呃，你想不想吃点儿什么？”他撑着门，扭头看Noah——Noah终于屈尊回过脑袋，在怀里抱着一盒类似午餐肉的罐头，不感兴趣的瞥了一眼Dean就再次扭了回去。

Dean记得他上一次需要对付的这么大的孩子，还是Sam Winchester。而且Sam是他弟弟，假如惹恼了他，他完全可以把对方收拾一顿。但这个就不一样了，且不说他的老爹是个天使，还是个叫Castiel的天使——昨天下午他才后悔自己说错过话；而就连这小子自己都是个Nephilim，搞不好一巴掌就能把他扇到虚无之境去。

Dean从冰箱的角落里翻出一袋吐司：显然，Castiel带他去过超市了。显然，Castiel不是个标准的家庭主男，他不知道Noah这个年纪的孩子更适合喝奶粉和米糊——但是显然，Castiel在努力。于是，Dean抽出两片吐司，扔进烤面包机。

Noah用小拳头紧紧攥着一把不锈钢的叉子，用力插进午餐肉——他不说话，Dean越过他的头顶，朝那罐悲惨的午餐肉看了一眼，他认出这是Sam没吃完的那一筒，不知道怎么被Noah从冰箱底翻了出来。看上去，有一小部分已经不太新鲜，但整体还是好的。

Dean从他手里拿走了那只罐头——Noah愤怒的瞪着他，依旧使劲儿攥着叉子——然后Dean剜掉不太新鲜的部分，倒在自己的碟子里。他把剩下还算不错的罐头重新放到Noah面前。他挑了一下眉头，在Noah旁边坐下，好像什么事情都没有发生。

“我听说，”Dean清了清嗓子，拿不准该怎么跟一个这么大点儿的孩子聊天。但他又清了清嗓子继续，“Castiel是你父亲。”

——好极了，他在说废话。

“他是个天使，”Noah用勺子挖了满满一大勺。

“哦是吗，”Dean故作惊奇的笑起来，他指着自己：“我是个猎人。”

Noah看着他，“你是个怪人。”

“你会说‘怪人’这个词？”这一回Dean确实是有些惊讶了，他遥远的记得Sam在他这么大的时候还不认识这个单词——当然，那是Sam，Dean敢肯定他自己在小时候一定做的比Sam要好。

Noah继续不感兴趣的说，“我会读King James版本的《圣经》。”

Dean呛了一下，自嘲的闭住嘴——他忘了自己是在跟谁的孩子说话，如果这小子没有把整本希伯来语的《圣经》都背下来可能才比较奇怪。

隔了一小会儿，Dean终于忍不住，他神秘兮兮的凑过去，压低了声音小声问Noah，“你见过你的母亲吗？”

他知道他是在自讨苦吃，但他实在是没办法忍耐。

Noah摇摇头，“Daddy说不是所有人都需要一位母亲。”

Dean撇了一下嘴——正确的说法是：不是所有人都需要一位父亲。但是好吧，这个他目前没必要考虑。他假定这说明Castiel暂时不准备一家三口团聚计划了。说不上是什么原因，长久以来横在Dean嗓子眼的一根刺像是突然消失了，他甚至生出了一点儿愉快的好心情。

“所以你的Daddy也没有再去找过她，”Dean嚼着自己的吐司和不怎么新鲜的午餐肉，颇为满意的点了点头，“非常好。”

Noah像看怪人似的看着他。Noah没办法咽下勺子里的东西，他费力地举在嘴边，咬勺子边沿的那一小点儿，哈喇子流得到处都是。Dean离开座位，在Noah身边跪下一条腿，他从Noah手上抽走那只勺子，用勺子背把大块的午餐肉碾成浆糊状的物体，然后再把勺子还给小不点。“Sam小的时候也像你这样，”他低声抱怨，更像是说给自己听的，“老爹比Cas还要差劲，压根不知道该怎么办，每回都是我把他收拾的嗷嗷叫。”

“什么是‘嗷嗷叫’？”Noah眨着大眼睛问他。这个词他从来没有听说过，Castiel说不出这样的词汇——他能引用经典电影中的桥段，但对于一个堪萨斯州长大的男人口中说出的俚语却所知甚少。因此他没有教给Noah，Noah也不知道。

Dean逗乐的笑起来，“啊，小天才，也有你不知道的单词了？”

差不多九点一刻左右，Sam终于摇晃着从卧室走出来，Noah已经吃饱，也玩儿腻了那罐罐头，他把那玩意儿撇在一旁，专心致志地趴在桌子上看Dean往子弹弹壳里装食用盐——Sam皱着眉头，好像看什么稀罕物种似的看着他俩，绕过餐桌，终于，他发现了自己的午餐肉——被Dean跟Noah合力搅得稀烂。

“你用这东西贿赂他？”Sam大声质问自己的兄弟，“这是我的午饭！”

Dean显得既不关心也无所谓，他细声细气的逗Noah，头也不抬地朝Sam挥挥手，“你再去找点儿别的吃，听话。”他说。Noah则开心的舔着手上粘的盐粒，皱着小脸儿笑起来。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
其实在Castiel的眼里，这个世界还是很温柔的。毕竟上帝创造它的本意不是为了毁灭，或许很多时候他的父亲确实是一位专横的父亲，他希望他的子民——他的孩子们按照自己的意愿生活，但哪个父亲不是呢？比起很多人，他已经做的相当不错，至少他懂得欣赏。

在很久很久以前——久到伊甸园还没有造出来，久到the Darkness还没有被封印，而该隐的记号也还不存在，他见到过那个战神似的大天使，Lucifer。作为上帝最宠爱的儿子，他身上确实背负着很多人无法想象的压力，比如说他要时刻坚韧强大，比如说他必须战无不胜，再比如说他要一直按照天父的意愿生活——也难怪他最终会产生出反叛的心理。

而更有一点，也是Sunday school最不愿意教授的一点：他爱他，爱到他无法承受的程度，最终产生出嫉妒和贪婪。

周日的早上，Castiel去了一趟教堂，Onkar Mukae——Chaniyah所在的那一间。他的皮卡在路途中停摆了两次，以前Castiel完全不能想象开车是种什么感觉，然后他没有了翅膀，也就没有了太多选择。他还记得在很多年以前，他开着一辆车，第一次在路边抛锚的时候，还是Dean给他带来了汽油，加满了油箱。再后来他不得不习惯这种交通方式，尽管Dean偶尔抱怨他对汽车一窍不通，也不让他靠近Impala的驾驶室，但Castiel很清楚，他自己的这辆皮卡，是谁在给他做保养。即使是他失踪的这段时间，Dean依旧没把它卖掉；就连车牌都定期注册过了。

那天下午他们结束的很不愉快，然而Dean从来没有抱怨过麻烦。

Castiel时常感到Winchester的这兄弟俩，就是上帝眼中小小的世界缩影。生长的杂乱无章，但生命力旺盛，对待周围人尽量予以温柔，同时又是两个最典型的刺头。

他从Kansas的地堡开过来，中间还迷了路。他一直不太会使用手机定位，语音信箱也停留在最原始的层面。但他再途中悄然打开了自己的天使雷达，Noah不在他身边，他不用担心当追杀他的天使突然出现时，他儿子也会遭受威胁。

差不多临近中午的时候，Castiel在广场后方停好车，走进教堂。对于Castiel来说，这地方就像回家——他的第一个家，而Dean在Kansas的地堡则是Castiel的第二个家。

“昨天有两位我的同事来过，”Castiel给他们看自己的警官证。

对方一脸茫然。

Castiel给他比划，“其中一个人大概像这么高，另一个头发有些长。”

“哦！”那位助理马上想起来了，“他们是两个从Texas来的神父。”

Castiel忍不住想翻白眼，他叹了口气，“对，两个去做神父的我的同事。”那位助理狐疑的眯起双眼，Castiel打断了他，“不管怎么说，跟我讲一讲事情的经过，如果可能的话，再带我去看他的办公室。”

他一边说一边把汽车钥匙收进风衣口袋。

毫无疑问，如果Dean发现他在做蠢事——来自Dean多次的形容——Dean肯定会朝他发火，他们为此冷战过，吵过架，也打过几场。眼下Dean都还在生他的气，他们上一场争执还没有得到妥善解决，Castiel不应该再招惹那个猎人了。但他昨天看见Dean手臂上的伤，Castiel知道这是天使带来的伤害，Dean自己很难对付这次的难题。

Chaniyah的办公室只有一扇通到外面的大门，没有窗户，打开吊灯以后有种冷森森的感觉。如果放在以前Castiel不会有什么特别感受，然而现在他更像是个人。他看见助理打着哆嗦披上了一件厚重的夹克，脖子缩在领子里。确实这个地方让人很不舒服，Castiel环视四周，小心谨慎地从一摞大字典上迈过去，他翻开左手边的一只文件夹。然后Castiel顿住了，Grimorium Verum——

“你没有看过这些东西，”他问那个助理。

助理踮着脚，缩着脖子往手上哈气，拘谨的朝Castiel笑了笑。“没有，”他说，“Mukae先生总是很爱整洁，不愿意让别人碰他的东西。”

Castiel盯着他看了一会儿，像是要从这位助理的眼中看出他是否在撒谎，最终Castiel点点头。移开了视线。趁着助理去门边查看空调温度，Castiel悄悄把那张画着撒旦标识的纸张撕下来，叠好塞回口袋里。

“先生，”那个小助理背对着Castiel，他突然用一种发着抖的声音开口。

Castiel心不在焉的“嗯”了一声。他正在屋子里搜索其他可能的线索，完全没有留意对方的举动。

“跟恶魔做交易，真的会下地狱吗？”那个小助理问他，听上去神经紧张。

Castiel的目光盯着书架，“前两年Ramsey死了，”他用不大的声音回答，“不过我猜Crowley挨训之后为他招募了新成员。”

助理怔了一下，“不好意思，你说什么？”

Castiel回过头看了看他，勉强露出一个他自认为宽慰人心的笑容，“我是说，会的。”

那位助理忽然变得手足无措起来，脸色也变得惨白，“《圣经》上是这样讲的，约期有十年——”

Castiel的笑容渐渐从脸上消退下去，他的目光在吊灯灯光下显得很亮，他牢固地盯着这个助理，视线忽然给人一种无处遁形的错觉。“你做了什么？”

对方呼吸急促，喘息短而剧烈。Castiel盯着他，很慢的合上文件档案，他稍稍调整自己的重心，在袖口里攥住了天使之刃。最近Crowley的生意不太好，Lucifer本人重新回到地狱之后他的日子就很难过了，Crowley大概等不及十年就会来收割灵魂。

“他跟我说，”那个助理脸色灰败的喘着气，依旧站在门边，“他说你不是个探员。”

Castiel慢慢咀嚼这句话，眯起眼睛，“他是谁？”

“天上的……神，”助理小声说，听上去也不大肯定。但Castiel敢肯定天上真正的神——他的父亲——是不会做这种事的。

他朝前走了一小步，那位助理突然把手伸向自己的衣服，献祭似的一把扯开，坦露出自己的赤裸的身体，青黑色的瘀斑从领口位置显露出来。

“Chaniyah，”Castie猛地睁大了眼睛，举起天使之刃防卫似的挡在身前。

他不敢再贸然往前走了，但那位助理则神经质大笑着往后退，“你别过来！”助理大声吼叫，周围的空气更冷了一些。Castiel跟他隔着半人多高的字典和典籍，弯低了腰。

“我可以帮你，”Castiel说。

“我已经跟恶魔做了交易，”助理还在笑，但听上去声音有些绝望。“你说他马上就会来收割我的灵魂。”

Castiel没有回答，因为事实确实是这样。没有一个合情合理的理由，天堂也不能干涉Crowley做“生意”。

“但你不是非要这么做，”他试着跟对方交涉，他已经看到了鲜血顺着那位助理的手掌滴落在地面上。

那位助理绝望似的摇头，“你帮不了我。”

助理喃喃自语着，Castiel只来得及把天使之刃挡在自己胸前，就看到那家伙猛地把手拍在空调控制器上。原本的按钮早被人卸了下来——难怪这地方一直这么冷——光秃秃的塑料板被剜开一道缺口，血红色的咒符在底下闪着骇人的光。就在他的手掌与墙壁相接触的一霎那，仿佛有一道无形的力量向四周猛地冲了出去，下一刻Castiel感觉到自己的身体重重的摔到墙壁上，像是被拍在挡风玻璃上的虫子，全身失去了知觉。

在人类世界这么多年的经验教会了Castiel，这样的麻木只会是暂时的，很快他就能感受到骨头断裂的酸痛。果然，等他他再跌下来，跌回地面，他能够清楚感觉到自己至少断了一条肋骨。

那个助理大概也是第一次做这种事，他被眼前的景象震慑的说不出话来。

然而Castiel呛咳了一声，他回过神，很快重新调整好自己的面部表情，兴奋的看着自己的手和站不起身的Castiel，那副神情就好像在说无论他做了什么交易都是值得的。

Castiel想要支撑起自己的身体，然而他每吸进一口空气都像是滚烫的——他稍稍用力，顿时喉结下方就涌上来一股腥甜的血味。他呛咳得更加要命，连视线都变得模糊。在一阵接着一阵的眩晕中，Castiel看到那个助理踮着脚尖，小心翼翼的踩着满地纸张跨到他面前来。Castiel尽可能仰起头，但他只能感受到自己手腕上猛地传来一下重击，然后是刺痛——他张开嘴却发不出声音。

在之后那位助理拿走了他的天使之刃。

“你是个天使！”助理叫嚷起来，“他说过，凡是带着这个的都是天使！”

Castiel盯着他，血沫泛出他的嘴角，但他连抬起手擦一擦的力气都使不出来。

那位助理盯着他看了一会儿，又看了看他的天使之刃，忽然像是迷茫了，“我刚刚杀了一个天使？”他颤巍巍的说着，举着那把银白色的凶器朝Castiel走过来，看他走路的样子，绝对不会是准备拉Castiel一把，更不像是要把东西物归原主，“我杀了一个天使——”

他继续喃喃自语，眼睛里失去了焦距，高高举起匕首。

“那么恭喜你，刚刚为自己锁定了一张去地狱的单程票，”一个熟悉的男中音突然像是凭空出现在屋子中央，带着一成不变的、令人牙酸的口音——这个男中音的主人举起右手，朝门外晃了两下，一股看不见的旋风飞奔着跑进屋，撞到了书桌前的座椅，撞翻了台灯，那位助理惨叫了一声被这股旋风推出窗户，然后消失了。

“Crowley，”Castiel挣扎着闭了闭眼睛，他破碎的发出这个音节，Crowley在他身前蹲下，Castiel又用力闭上眼睛，然后再睁开。他眼前的光依旧是五光十色的，绚烂的让人头晕。

“你应该感到庆幸，”Crowley说道，“地狱之王今天决定亲自上阵。”

Castiel向后仰倒在书堆上，他试着吸气再呼气。然而气流显然跟他的想法不一样，一下子冲进了Castiel的喉管。他呛咳起来。Crowley撇了一下嘴角站起身，“魔法不够了，是不是？”

如果换成往常，Castiel能够立刻治愈自己的伤口，但现在他还要为Noah积攒力量。

Crowley把手放在Castiel断掉的腕骨上方，Castiel用眼角盯着他——恶魔没有天使的治愈能力，Castiel想要提醒这位地狱之王，但显然，他错了。下一刻，Crowley猛地按压在他的关节处，没有提前预警也没有保留力气，他使劲猛地往下压——Castiel感觉自己在那一瞬间肯定是惨叫了出来，因为他的喉咙腥甜，一股黏糊糊的浆状液体冲破了他封闭的咽喉，一下子喷涌出来。

Castiel眼前发黑，终于疼的昏死过去。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
在地堡没有Castiel的陪伴，Noah看上去有点儿形单影只，这种形容词放在一个只有他那么大点儿的孩子身上不太合适，但是Noah没有朋友，他小小的人生中唯一的玩伴就是他的父亲Castiel。而眼下，时间已经快要接近夜晚，这位天使依旧没有踪影。

Sam拿着手机站在地堡的楼梯下方飞快地刷着屏幕。他叼着一只面包圈，这还是早餐剩下的。Noah在桌子上盘着腿仰着头看他，小手掌放在那张带地图的玻璃板上。Sam看看他，看看手机。大门忽然响了一声，Noah的眼睛兴奋得亮起来，刷的坐直了身体。Dean从楼梯上走下来，Noah顿时泄了气，重新萎靡回去。

Dean的手臂上还缠着一圈绷带，他的伤口没有继续发炎，但是也没有多少好转的迹象。昨晚Castiel并没有帮他治好伤口，Dean不知道Castiel是为了Noah保存体力，他只当那家伙仍旧在生气，Sam用一种类似“你活该”的眼神看了他一整天，潜台词是Dean应该去跟Castiel道歉。

Dean把打电话的任务留给了Sam，第一，他有点儿担心Castiel不会接自己的电话；第二，他从来没有跟人在电话上道过歉——显得很别扭，也，呃，挺伤自尊心的。

“Chaniyah，”Sam问他，“除了我们都知道的，他是个天使以外，有什么消息吗？”

“完全没有，”Dean在楼梯底部站定，看见了桌子上的小不点，他扭头看一眼时钟，这个时间显然已经过了小孩子上床睡觉的时间，他朝Sam皱起眉头，“Cas还没有回来？”

Sam盯着手机摇摇头，坐回到电脑屏幕前方，Noah也跟着挪动过去。

“你跟Cas之间有没有那种心灵感应？”Dean在Noah旁边坐下，好奇宝宝似的瞪着眼睛，“就那种啪一下，他就知道你在哪儿的那种？”

Noah眯起眼睛，歪着头。

“他不知道你在说什么，哥们儿。”Sam代替Noah回答。然后他转向Noah，“你知不知道你父亲现在在什么地方？”

Noah指指头顶。

Dean最先反应过来：“他在天堂？”

“他在上面。”

地堡位于地下，基本上所有的东西对于它来说都在“上面”。

“至少说明他没有跟Crowley在地狱，”Dean自嘲的笑了一下。他们把注意力再次放回到Chaniyah身上，然而守着一台电脑打字，对于Dean来说总没有守着一个活得天使来得舒服。Castiel或许天真的吓人，对流行音乐和俚语也一窍不通，但是偶尔，他知道Dean跟Sam引用的电影和小说桥段，每当那个时候，他就会露出微笑，好像自己的知识储备值得一个奖励。Dean总喜欢揶揄他，假装自己并不在意，但他看着Castiel微微弯起来的眼角，却觉得那比什么都舒服。

大概《圣经》上有一点是对的，天使的确能够起到安抚人心的作用。

“所以我们现在知道什么？”Dean说着清了清嗓子，把自己的思绪从Castiel身上强制性的拽回来。大晚上对着一个失踪人口意淫，这对他们的案子没有任何好处。

地堡的大门又响了一声，Castiel出现在门口。他看上去有点儿迷茫——屋子里剩下的三个人齐刷刷站起身——Castiel好像面对这个场景不知所措。他的脸颊上带着伤，结着血痂，右手手腕缠绕着绷带，他张了张嘴，然而没等他发出声音，他就先痛苦的呛咳起来。

“Squirrel，”地狱之王的声音出现在房间的另外一端，Sam跟Dean同时惊骇地回过头——Crowley端坐在桌子前面，他的位置离Noah很近。Dean一步跨过去，把Noah揽到自己怀里。Crowley仿佛这时候才留意到桌子上的小不点，“啊，”他欢快的抬起眉头，“我们见过面。”

“他叫Noah，”Castiel一边说一边从楼上走下来，他站在楼梯口朝Crowley的方向挥了一下手，对Noah说，“Noah，他叫Crowley叔叔。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
“Crowley……叔叔？”第一个石化的人，不出所料，是Dean。在这个世界上，他可以给Crowley很多种称呼，但Crowley叔叔绝对不在他的字典里。

Castiel出现在楼下，他犹豫着走到Dean身边。

“这幅画面真可爱，”Crowley说，“三口之家。”

“什么？”Dean一时没有反应过来。

Crowley厚着脸皮故作扭捏，他指着Castiel和Dean，“你站在他身边，”他又指了指Noah，“还抱着孩子——真像是你们俩的孩子，一个小Nephilim。”

Castiel忽然身体僵硬，脸色也跟着发白。“胡说，”他知道自己根本不会撒谎，因此也不准备多说，他朝Noah伸出手，想把自己的儿子接过来。

按照以往的经验，每当Castiel做出这个动作，Noah准会迫不及待地张开手臂搂住他——Castiel是他唯一的亲人，也是他地全部，无论是心理还是肢体语言，他都很依赖自己的父亲。然而这一次，这个动作却失去了应有的效力。Noah最开始确实是朝Castiel张开怀抱，像往常一样；然而他很快越过Castiel的肩膀看到了墙壁的时钟，尽管他还不会读表盘上的数字，但他知道这会儿到了Castiel让他去睡觉的时间。于是，Noah伸出手——转了个方向，一把搂住了Dean的脖子。

Castiel怔住了。

但他还是叫了一声Noah，“儿子？”

Noah把脸扭开，面朝向Dean的衣领，拿后脑勺对着Castiel假装自己听不到。

这大概是Castiel自打这小子降生以来，头一次遭到儿子的背叛。他茫然的举着手——Dean这时候又顾不上Crowley了，他把右手放在Noah的后背，牢固而温柔的抱着Castiel的儿子，朝Castiel一挑眉棱骨，露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。那意思是说：你看，你儿子有多喜欢我。

——他倒是真不记仇，Castiel忍不住都有点儿目瞪口呆，好像昨天站在屋子中央，信誓旦旦地赌咒说Noah跟自己没关系的人不是他一样。

Castiel张着手臂，Noah说什么都不肯朝他看，Castiel等了一小会儿最终怏怏地把手垂下来。“儿子，”他好脾气地说，“你该睡觉了，我带你回去睡觉。”

Noah搂着Dean搂得更紧了一些。

Dean抱着他小幅度地上下颠动，转过身体朝时钟意有所指的投去一瞥——Castiel看向Dean，固执地坚持道：“他该去睡觉了。”

Crowley忽然大声咳嗽一声，“悄悄话能不能等到卧室里再说——这边还有客人？”

Castiel无可奈何地闭了闭眼睛，“我们没有在说悄悄话，”他皱着眉头，困惑的盯着Crowley，“为什么要等到卧室里再说？我们睡在不同的卧室——”

“打住！”Crowley猛地抬起一只手打断他的描述，“信息量太大，而且不感兴趣。”

Castiel脸上的困惑加深了，但他仍然从善如流，闭住嘴。

“你到这儿来干什么，Crowley？”Dean警惕的问他，一面转身在怀抱里保护着Noah，仿佛随时准备把Noah交给Sam，然后同地狱之王决一死战。

“亲爱的Dean，”Crowley反着大大的白眼，“我以为在共同经历过那么多事情之后，我们的感情能够更进一步的？”他很随意的打了个手势，“两个人类，一个半死不活的天使，外加一个小屁孩，如果我真的准备在这时候登基，你们全都得给我下跪。”

Dean皱起眉头，“啥？”

“我是说，”Crowley摊开手，“我是怀揣着人类最美好的祝福来到此处，就为了，”他叹了口气，指着Noah，“好吧，就为了他。”

Crowley之所以会叫他小屁孩，是因为他没有亲眼见识过Nephilim的实力。这不怪他，当初Jack降生的时候，Crowley还跟Lucifer在异世界打得面红耳赤——其实是Lucifer一个人唱独角戏，不过地狱之王是绝对不会承认自己的惨败，当初要不是Castiel拼了命把他们救回来，Crowley跟Dean还有Sam全都得死在那个地方等着发臭。那是Dean不太愿意回忆的噩梦，直到现在，他在午夜惊醒时都能惊吓出一身冷汗。那个时候他没能抓住Castiel，他眼睁睁看着Castiel头也不回的越过他们朝着死亡走去——Dean一点儿办法也没有。

从那个时候起他就发誓，他绝对不会再看着Castiel做傻事，不管发生什么，他都不会。

哪怕Castiel不领他的情。

“听着，Cas，”Dean举起一只手，“不管你跟这个恶魔做了什么交易，中止它。”

Crowley表情无辜的耸起肩膀，“伙计，What the hell？”

“事情不会因为你跟恶魔做交易就好转起来，”Noah显然被突如其来的气场弄得很紧张，因此Dean不得不用两只手抱着他，“我承认，我确实说了一些言不由衷的话，那天下午我说错了，我不该那么说，Nephilim，或者不是Nephilim，”Dean顿了顿，他深吸一口气，仿佛下了很大决心那样表情也变得严肃起来，“我当然在乎。”

——太惊险了，Dean在心里松了口气，他险些脱口说出“我爱你”这三个字。

Castiel的神情表明他不太能够领会，他稍稍歪着头，眉毛依旧没有完全舒展开，他注视着Dean的脸，像是要从中寻找到蛛丝马迹。而假如他找不到，他就会一直站在这儿，安静的听着Dean说。

“以前，我说过我们是朋友，”Dean继续，他突然意识到如果他不说出来，他可能会后悔，“我们确实是朋友，但是我希望——我想，我们还有更深一层的关系。”

Castiel没有出声，脸上的表情也没什么变化，很难推测出他在想什么，甚至很难说他到底有没有听懂Dean说的话。地堡里有那么几秒钟完全彻底的沉默，Sam也不说话，他的视线在Dean和Castiel之间徘徊——只有Noah在尝试着让自己抱的更舒服一点儿时发出悉悉索索的声响。

然后Crowley清了清嗓子，“爱情真恶心，伙计。”

Sam举起手，像Lucifer那样打了个响指，示意Crowley闭嘴。Crowley无视了他，“我的建议，下次跟你的小天使脱光了再说这些话，”地狱之王飞快地结束了嘟哝，拍了拍自己的手掌，“至少那时候他拒绝你会显得力不从心。”

Dean磨着牙，恼怒地看向这位嘴碎的家伙，他从咬紧的牙缝里质问：“你到底是来干什么的？”

“为你们的爱情出谋划策，”Crowley嘲讽道，在Dean即将爆发以前他终于收起自己的表演，“不，我送他回来，Castiel的翅膀坏了，你们没人注意到吗？”他缩着肩膀显得即无辜又可怜，“还有他的那辆坐骑——我不是修理店的高手，但即使是我都知道发动机过热不是什么好兆头。”

“你的车坏了？”Dean问道，“什么时候的事？”

“今天中午，”Castiel在就近的一张椅子上坐下，他的儿子喜欢Dean暂时超过了对他的爱，Castiel看上去有点儿垂头丧气的，“在路上，停摆了两次。”

“你没有给我打电话，”Dean说。

“我以为你在忙其他的事情。”事实是Castiel没办法打给Dean，他知道Dean是个好人，假如他有麻烦，一定会想办法帮他。但自从昨天他们吵架，Castiel就产生出一种很奇异的心理状态，他想获得Dean的喜爱，但他又怕重蹈覆辙——上一次Dean安静的让他滚出地堡的场景还历历在目，但是现在呢？他又回来了，带着Noah，他不单单耻于告诉Dean他的真实身份——那是他的一个完全不光明磊落的决定，他很担心他因此招来的灾祸会牵连到无辜的人。

他知道Dean已经不那么排斥这个孩子了，但那不一样。

Castiel看着他，最终叹了口气，“抱歉。”

自从重逢之后他已经说过无数次这句话，然而语言太轻，无法分担这件事本身的重量。

“其实你说对了，”Crowley朝Dean的方向点点头，“我不常亲自来地面收割灵魂，我会出现就说明有什么地方不对劲。”他的语调平铺直叙，“契约，某个天使跟恶魔定的契约。”

这次，Dean和Sam齐齐瞪向Castiel——

“不是他，”Crowley挥了挥手，“等我需要来找他麻烦的时候，我会给你们做下集预告。”

“我以为天使是不能跟恶魔做交易的，”Sam皱起眉头，“天使没有灵魂，那玩意儿只有人类才有。”

“那玩意儿，”Crowley重复Sam的话，挑起眼角，“不是交易必须的条件，好吧，许多年以前，我们交易的范围可广了，从上帝之手到狼人的牙齿几乎什么都可以，然而后来众所周知的，某位堕落天使大权在握，”提起Lucifer的称谓，Crowley忍不住哼了一声，“他不喜欢物种多样性——觉得麻烦——于是地狱里就规定了一条准则，只能收割灵魂，除了几个极其特别的情况。”

“什么样的特别情况？”Dean慢慢问他，但隐约自己已经有了答案。

“看上去，地狱老大似乎是给他的某位好兄弟开了绿灯。”

“Chaniyah，”一直在旁边沉默的Castiel开口说道，“还记得Onkar Mukae的尸体旁边少了点儿什么吗？”

“焦痕。”

“对，”Castiel点点头继续，“因为Onkar Mukae不是天使，他是被Chaniyah打上了烙印，准备同地狱交易的货物。”

Dean跟Sam脸上露出不大舒服的神情，听上去就像人口贩卖，只不过这个更惨。

“天使啊天使，”Crowley说，“他们可真是纯洁无暇的生物，对不对？”

隔了一小会儿，Sam困惑的问Castiel：“你真可以那么做？”

“理论上来说可行，就像部落里的纹身，”Castiel意有所指的朝Dean的方向看了一眼，但他什么也没有说。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
夜晚的地堡可以变得格外安静，没有Crowley没有Lucifer也没有外面的凶猛野兽。在Dean的坚持下，Castiel头一次尝试用正常的方式哄Noah入睡。他站在门边，看着Dean坐在Noah的小床床头，地堡里的卧室就像二战时期的战壕，Dean手动给他的儿子配齐了人类孩子需要的一切；尽管依旧简陋，但比起他们在那不勒斯岛上住的地方，这里更像是一个家了。

卧室是以前Jack留下来的，床、灯具、还有角落里堆的书籍因为长久没有人使用而蒙上了灰尘。当Dean谨慎的把Noah放回到床单上时，Castiel走去墙角，从地上捡起一本灰扑扑的《智慧书》——Noah把自己的蒙在被子里，看到Castiel走过来他又往被子深处缩了缩。

“睡觉吧，”Castiel弯着腰，侧着脑袋看他。用手指轻轻梳理她儿子的头发。Noah闭上眼睛，等待着像往常一样被Castiel施“魔法”。然而这一次没有，Castiel只是Dean那样把手搁在Noah的耳朵旁边——他们两个人的手挨得很近，但没有完全挨上——Castiel亲吻Noah的额头，朝他露出微笑。Dean没有在看这个小不点，他原本用余光瞥到Castiel的手，那或许是个无心之举，然而他还是用力吞咽了一下喉结。Dean得承认，他已经很久没有像现在这样，仅仅因为两个人之间将触未触的距离就心跳加速——好像他的青春期又来了一遍似的。

终于，Noah肯老实闭上眼睛，Dean把Castiel推出卧室，他们在走廊上看着彼此。

“我不知道应该说什么，Dean，”Castiel朝他虚弱的笑了笑。

Dean的双手插在口袋里，他耸着肩膀，“我也一样。”

他撒了谎，他知道他想问问Castiel的想法，想知道他们是不是有机会变成三口之家，他还想知道这些岁月Castiel都去了什么地方，跟什么人在一起。但他都没有说，只是拿上碘酒和酒精跟着Castiel走去那个天使住的小房间。Castiel的伤看起来已经恢复了很多，如果不是他的天使之力最终起了作用，那就是Crowley想到了办法。

Castiel走到门口停下，他站在门边转过身。Castiel犹豫着，视线在空荡荡的走廊上飘忽不定，他似乎是在紧张，手指攥起来然后再松开，然后再攥起来。“晚安，Dean，”他说，费了好大力气才让自己的目光固定在Dean脸上，他点点头。

Dean叹了口气，举起手里的酒精朝Castiel说，“你受了外伤，没有完全恢复——我可以帮你？”

原本他以为Castiel会拒绝他的提议，或者跟他说这些伤不是什么大事，然而Castiel攥着指头又点了点脑袋，为Dean撑着房间门，等待他走进去。

其实换成任何一个其他人，Dean都知道该如何对付，他的性生活基本上都是在酒吧和旅馆，他能把任何看上眼的妹子带上床，也有足够的自信令对方满意。然而他从未带什么人回家，因为这个概念对他来说实在是太重要了，那种感觉就像是有承诺等待他去履行，而他还没有想好自己要不要开始一段长期稳定的关系。

Castiel卧室的灯像他这个天使一样柔和不那么刺眼，Dean觉得这大概是他的大脑在散发信号，因为按照道理来说，他们所有卧室的的白炽灯泡都来自同一家商店。他在书桌旁边坐下，把药酒倒在手心里，Castiel一直盯着他的手在看，直到Dean朝他作指示，Castiel才脱下外套跟西装。

Castiel谨慎的转过去背朝向Dean，掀开上衣露出自己的腰和肋骨。

跟预想中的不一样，Dean的手掌很温暖，他把整个手掌都贴在Castiel的腰际，用手掌的根部慢慢揉按。Castiel在桌子上攥着手，他尽可能小幅度的转头去看Dean——Dean低着脑袋，看上去似乎很专注，完全没有别的任何想法。Castiel抿住自己的嘴唇，很慢的重新转过头去，呆滞地看向墙壁。

“你是怎么受的伤？”Dean问他。

Castiel很难从Dean的口气里听出这家伙是不是在生气，因为很显然，他又背着Dean做了一次傻事。为避免挨骂，他没有出声。

Dean的手掌抚摸到他的肋骨附近，Castiel忍不住打了个哆嗦，他呛咳了一声，竭力忍耐着放平呼吸，依旧一动不动的盯着对面墙壁的一个点。

“你知道，”Dean叹了口气，Castiel转过来，面朝向他。Dean说，“我刚刚说的那些话是真心的，我并不是只想跟你做朋友，Cas，”他顿了顿，“有很多时候我说不上来，那种感觉很奇怪——好像我们俩之间曾经有点儿什么。”

Castiel像被电了一下，全身忽然变得僵硬。

但Dean没有留意到这一点，他看着桌子不好意思的笑了笑，“我承认我有‘历史’，”他说，“我可能不应该跟你说这些话，但是我的上一次是个女人，”Castiel抬起眼睛，Dean注视着他又叹了一口气，“实话实说，我也就是在那时候才突然意识到我对你的感觉是不太一样。”

“她很像我，”Castiel安静的插话。这句话本该是疑问句，但不知道是不是错觉，Dean觉得Castiel的口吻仿佛他知道所有的一切。这有点儿像是做过上帝之后的后遗症。

于是Dean深吸了一口，“对，她很像你——她让我想到你。”

Castiel没有再出声，Dean暗自咒骂了自己一句，他也说不清楚自己是怎么搞的，有时候跟Castiel说话，那种感觉就像告解，让他忍不住想说实话，忍不住想把自己内心的一切都倒出来——这又是另一个，呃，后遗症？很久之前Dean就发现自己不能对Castiel隐瞒内心的想法，特别是当Castiel这样跟他面对面坐着。然而有些话不适合跟自己的爱人说，特别是在眼下——说他以前的情史？说他有多爱那个女人？说他猛然醒悟到自己其实只是想要一个Castiel的翻版？

“我不是说你是她的替代品，或者她是你的替代品，”Dean下意识地否认。

Castiel又点点头。

话题陷入了僵局，地堡里只有换气扇的辐条在小声嗡鸣。Castiel的一只手很自然的放在桌子上，他看上去依旧有点儿呆呆的，接着他动了动似乎是想要站起身。但没等他再有进一步动作，Dean忽然亲吻上来，右手的手指攥住Castiel的头发，固定住他脸颊倾斜的角度，用力亲吻他的嘴唇。Castiel的两只手撑在Dean胸口附近，反抗的力量不大，甚至有点儿像是拿不准要不要反抗。

Dean又亲了他一会儿，最终，松开了Castiel。

Dean用手背擦了一下自己的嘴角，然后笑起来，“你不知道拒绝别人的时候应该怎么做，是吗？你应该扇我一个耳光，然后让我滚。”Dean清了清自己的喉咙，他朝Castiel打了个手势，“以后我可以教你。”

他说着收起桌子上的医药箱，“晚安，Cass。”

Castiel显得有些慌张，手足无措的跟着Dean也站起来。

“我并不想拒绝，”Castiel急切地寻找着Dean的视线，“我不想拒绝你，Dean。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“Daddy，Dean以前是你的什么人？”

大约在Castiel刚刚住回到地堡的时候，Noah曾经这样问过他。Nephilim对周围新鲜事物吸收的速度很快，Castiel毫不怀疑在将来很短的时间内，他的儿子将会超过自己。事实上，Noah在天赋上已经超出了他自己一大截。那个时候Dean和Sam出门去狩猎了，在离开之前Winchester兄弟打开了恶魔的驱逐咒，Castiel则尽他最大的可能加固这个地方。

他们一大一小父子二人在这间小小的封闭空间享受二人世界。当Noah发现他又开始对着墙壁愣神的时候这样问他。

“我以前跟他很要好，”Castiel回答。他的双手自然而然地垂在腿上，Noah跌跌撞撞地往他这里蹭过来，Castiel没有起身帮忙，直到Noah地小手抓住了Castiel的衣服角，坐在他脚边，Castiel才抬起手温柔的梳理他儿子的头发。

“他以前，”Castiel顿了顿，仔细思索自己的答案，然后他低下头看着自己儿子的眼睛，Castiel露出微笑，“他以前是我的爱人。”

那真的已经是很久以前的事了，久到Castiel以为Dean完全不可能记得。但是好吧，鉴于Dean的床伴可以在一周只能更换三遍，这件事大概也并没有他以为的那么久远——他原本可以告诉Noah说他们是朋友，或者更好，是亲人。然而真相并不止如此，对着空空荡荡的地堡，还有这个从未被污染过的小东西，Castiel突然想要跟他的儿子说实话。

那是他为数不多的几次成功的感情经历——除去他失忆被捡回家的那几个月，这可能是唯一的一次，他在清醒状态下的唯一的一次。当然，Dean不会知道，直到这会儿Dean大概都不知道他还有另外一副女性的面孔。那段时间他们一直住在爱丽丝湖边上，屋子后方有一条通到码头的实木栈桥。

那时的Dean刚刚又一次失去了他弟弟Sam，正处在心灰意冷的状态，完全不想跟任何老朋友打交道。Castiel是个天使，他当然可以随时追踪到Dean的踪迹，他尝试过几次都被Dean消极避世的态度打发回来了，于是只能尝试另一条通道。

Castiel承认，他确实很关心Dean——他一直都很关心Dean，或许有点儿超出了朋友的界限，但他就是没办法看着Dean把自己溺死在酒精里。

Castiel没有把这件事告诉任何他在天堂的朋友——绝大多数天使都还抱着看好戏的状态看他和Winchester兄弟间的友情，觉得他们就像玩儿过家家那样不值得一提。因此，Castiel身边也没有人警告他这是个坏主意：他以一个女人的身份开始拯救Dean的堕落生活。

Dean从未起疑心，只有那么一次，Castiel劝导他要重新振作起来的时候，Dean说她让他想起了在天堂的某位朋友——他们谈起Sam，还有Bob，Dean聊到他童年时候跟自己的父亲去狩猎，他说他失去过很多东西，他很想念他过去的生活，也很想念他提到的那些人。

再后来死神去地狱里交换回了Sam的外壳和灵魂，Dean再次踏上猎手的道路。他离开了爱丽丝湖再也没有回去。

——这是好事。

Castiel再次以James Novak的模样跟他们碰面时，Dean依旧是那个张扬跋扈的混蛋猎人、护弟狂魔，绝口不提他在爱丽丝湖边的遭遇；而Castiel也还是那个听不懂他们说话，时常搞不清楚状况，动不动就要迷路的傻乎乎的天使。

但有些东西确实不一样了——Dean还是老样子，但Castiel注意到他自己变得不一样了。有时候看着Dean，他会不由自主地想起他们俩独处的往事：Dean是个温柔但脾气很坏的情人，无论消沉还是愉悦，什么情绪都写在脸上。Castiel甚至记得他在床上是个高手，他喜欢什么不喜欢什么，在没有工作的日子里，他的性欲跟他火药桶似的性格一样常常一点就着。有时候Castiel甚至怀疑他工作的热情来自他平时压抑的性生活——然后那段时间他完全没有工作。

Dean有很严重的起床气，不过在他睡到自然醒的时候，总会很有性致；他被吵醒，或者被Castiel吵醒的时候，性致则更高，不允许旁边人拒绝的那种高。他俩就好像一对儿现实版的《五十度灰》主角，只不过没有CEO，也没有校园记者。有的只是一个心灰意冷的颓废猎人，和一个妄图拯救他的天使。

作为天使，Castiel是不需要睡觉的，他会假装入睡，又在午夜时分睁开眼睛，借着月光悄悄观察Dean。有好几次他都忍不住想要坦白，但最终他还是没有那个勇气。Dean或许能够容忍一个姑娘欺骗他，然而天使——他对天使和恶魔同样有所保留。单单是想一想，Castiel都能想得出来Dean知道真相以后会是什么样。

——Castiel骗了他，还是在他最没有防备的时候骗了他。

Dean说Castiel不知道怎么拒绝他，也可能这是真的，Castiel在爱丽丝湖的时候就不知道该怎么拒绝他，现在，他依然没有学会这项技巧。

“你不想拒绝Dean Winchester，”在地堡里，Dean朝Castiel靠过去，脸上露出的笑容只能用志得意满来形容，他说，“看来你的生活马上就要走下坡路了。”

这句话原本应该是一句玩笑，但在Castiel看来，以他目前的状况而言，这句话居然格外贴切。

他已经有很久没跟Dean接过吻了，而且也没有在这种形态下做过，因此难免觉得紧张。然而鉴于他们曾经接吻的频率，Castiel很快恢复过来。他用舌头和手掌回应Dean的抚摸。在爱丽丝湖的时候他们几乎在房间的任何一个角落里做爱，用各种各样激烈的，温和的，甚至是——唔，Castiel得说，奇怪的方式做爱。他不太能够理解捆绑和性虐待，但是他猜测，如果Dean把他当作是一个人类女人，他就不应该从手铐里自己挣脱出来，而是让Dean在他身上留下记号。

他们曾经有一张很大的床，为了某些不可告人的目的，Castiel默许Dean把木制的床架换成了金属的。他们还有蜡烛，有马眼塞，有小小的，细线似的内衣——后来在那不勒斯岛，Rowena怂恿他看色情片的时候，Castiel认出了里面绝大多数东西。

他慢慢回应Dean的吻，不焦虑也不急躁。Dean推着他把他推到床上，紧跟着他竖起一条膝盖压到了Castiel的正上方。他们俩连衣服都还没有脱，Castiel已经能感觉到Dean的阴茎硬邦邦的抵在了自己的小腹部——哦他熟悉这个，这是他的老朋友了。他试着动了动身体，用膝盖和大腿卡住Dean的腰，手掌放在Dean的屁股上把Dean的耻骨压向自己——他还记得Dean喜欢这个，果然，Castiel如愿的听见Dean在亲吻的间隙小声呻吟起来。

Dean拉开他的皮带，手从内裤边沿伸进去。因为上一次经历的缘故，Castiel对女人身体的某些部位很了解，对其他部位则所知甚少；他很熟悉男性的某些部位，对另一些知道的也不太多。他知道得用润滑剂才能让阴茎插进他屁股里，但是显然他忘了第一次插进去的时候有多难受。

Castiel一下子绷紧了身体，他用力闭上眼睛，颤抖着咬住了自己的下嘴唇。再然后他喘着气，强迫自己的放松下来——他的屁股里确实不太好受，但他怀念这样亲密接触的感觉。Dean抚摸着他的身体，在他耳边小声的哄他——其实绝大部分安慰他的话，Castiel都知道那只是说出来安慰他用的。他做过这个，他知道等Dean真正捅进来的时候，那滋味要比现在这会儿疼得多。不过他同样不打算开口，他甚至摸索着找到了Dean的腰带，动作熟练，完全不像是一个新手。

直到Dean用手攥住了Castiel自己的阴茎，Castiel才惊愕的哆嗦了一下。

上一次，他可没有这个。

“怎么了？”Dean停下动作，紧紧盯着Castiel的反应——他不想把这弄成一场强暴。

Castiel也停下来，皱着眉头盯着天花板，他撑起来一些，跟Dean隔开一小点儿距离。然后他握住自己的阴茎，像Dean刚刚做的那样撸动了两下。

“难受吗？”Dean问他。

Castiel的视线重新回到Dean脸上，紧接着他摇了摇头，“就是……跟以前不太一样。”

他松开自己的手重新交给Dean。

Dean很慢的抬起眉毛，“你没有高潮过？”

“如果你是说人类在性反应周期出现快感和满足，那我高潮过，”Castiel回答他，“几乎每一次。”

——要不然他怎么会想念这个，Castiel在心里说，但没有告诉Dean。他毕竟还是个天使，尽管他怀念一波接着一波的快感，怀念内壁在潮吹的时候激烈的痉挛，不过他不会为了性而去特意找一具女性的身体。那个，像Rowena所说，就属于七宗罪的范畴了。

Dean吮吸他的喉结，沿着他的下颌骨轻轻啃咬，细小的亲吻一直滑到耳骨附近。Castiel侧过头，迁就他的吻——吸气的时候，有气流钻错了通道，Castiel忍不住咳嗽了一声，抬起自己的手臂捂住嘴。Dean又亲了他一口，拿拇指抚摸Castiel颧骨上的伤。

“有人打了你，”Dean低声说，“是天使吗？”

Castiel在胳膊底下眨着眼睛没有出声，Dean掀开他的上衣，用力拿牙齿咬他的乳头。Castiel一下子攥紧了床单——Dean再去揉他两侧睾丸的囊袋，Castiel感到自己眼泪都快泛上来了，他说不出话，紧紧夹着Dean的手腕，拼命点了点头——现在他知道了，他不仅仅会挨骂，他还会挨操，字面意义上的。

他的阴茎颤巍巍的渗出前液，Dean用小拇指刺戳他的马眼，指头绕着中间那道细缝打转。Castiel捉住他的手举到自己嘴唇边，然后张开嘴含住了Dean的手指——他以前也这么做过，但这会儿他有一个更重要的原因，他想让Dean的手离那地方远一点儿——他说不上来那是什么感觉，不过他觉得Dean再揉下去，他就要失禁了。

Dean挪开自己的手，换成舌头伸进Castiel嘴里。粗糙的舌面舔他上颚的内壁，Castiel的阴茎跳动了一下，他抬着屁股两条腿不由自主地收紧——Dean趁着这个时候抽出还在Castiel屁股里扩张的手指，换上自己的阴茎，一下子抵了进去。

他重重撞在Castiel的肠道内壁上，摩挲着收紧的肌肉小幅度抽插——Castiel被他那一下撞得眼前发白，用力扬起脑袋，挣扎着想要躲避开下一次撞击。然而Dean抓住了他，把他拉回原处，慢慢在他身体里碾轧，威胁似地寻找着合适的角度操他。Castiel下意识地抬起手撑住Dean的小腹，想把他推开，至少推远一点儿。他不熟悉这个，那种酸麻的肿胀感几乎要了他的命。

再紧跟着，他在Dean身上摸到了自己射出来的精液。凉冰冰、滑腻腻的液体粘的他满手都是。

Dean看着他，笑容里全是不怀好意的痞气。

Castiel就拿沾着自己精液的手，愤怒的一巴掌拍在Dean胸口上，声音在空荡荡的屋子里响的吓人——Dean完全不为所动，他搂住Castiel的手，再搂住Castiel的胳膊，最终，他托着Castiel的后背，把这个天使完全摁在自己的怀里。让Castiel没办法挣扎，只能由着他折腾。

“我知道，第一次……我这么说很不礼貌，”Dean同样喘着气，胸膛激烈起伏，但他摁着Castiel，低下头凑到Castiel的耳边，从咬紧的牙缝里用不大于耳语的音量小声说，“我能射进去吗？”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
事实证明，这确实不太礼貌，不过鉴于当时情景，Castiel也说不出拒绝的话。

事后，Dean从他身上爬开，他则仰面躺在床上，他的大腿是酸的，膝盖是软的，屁股里很可能会肿上好长一段时间，更要命的是，他尝试着坐起身，结果他感觉Dean的那根东西好像还插在屁股里似的。没办法他只能重新躺回去，盯着天花板一动不动。Castiel用手摸到自己的股缝，穴口四周绝对是肿了，他小心翼翼地用指头摸索，感觉到这个位置构造真的很奇特——他瞥见过Dean的那玩意儿，完全勃起的时候个头不小，他是怎么全都吃下去的？

他竖起自己的中指，小心的往里面刺戳，然而没等他完全戳进去，Dean就攥住了他的手，不赞同的啧了一声。

“我得给你清洗一下，”Dean说。

Castiel扭过脸，下一刻，他整个人被Dean从枕头上抱了起来——Dean的身上一丝不挂，但这家伙无所谓的把他扛上肩，就这么大摇大摆的抗着他抗进了浴室。只有在途中经过壁橱的时候，Dean停下来，从柜子里拽出一条大毛巾，三两下裹在腰上。

老实说，Castiel已经有点儿想不起他们在爱丽丝湖的这个部分了。他们没日没夜的做爱，好像只要Dean想得起来，他们俩就没完没了的腻在一起，光着身子。反正他们也没有访客，只有偶尔Bob会发来消息询问情况，然而Dean看到一概不回。Castiel有一次跟他说，“你应该去找Sam。”尽管除了做爱，他们没有太多的交流，但Castiel看得出来，Dean因为弟弟的遇难而变得很封闭，他的痛苦无处发泄，只能通过这种方式。

所以当他听见Dean还记得爱丽丝湖，还记得有一个跟她跟像的女人，Castiel内心生出一股很奇异的感觉，像是嫉妒，又像是快乐——他猜测这两者都有。

Dean在浴室里把他放下，打开淋浴喷头，温暖的水流流淌到他们两个人的身上。然后Dean再次亲吻上他，跟之前不一样，这次的吻不再那么饥渴了，而是很温柔的。Dean的手摸到他的小腹上，沿着肌肉的线条来来回回的摩挲。Castiel一下子绷紧了神经，他神经质的攥住Dean的手，把对方拉离那片区域——Noah降生的时候，他曾经要求Rowena刨开他的肚子，因为这具身体的盆骨不够宽，甬道也过于狭窄。尽管他们都知道Nephilim的力量很强大，足够撑过去，但那是他的儿子，他舍不得让他的儿子受苦。

Rowena后来告诉他，他的心跳在那时候停止了八分钟，她都觉得Castiel在那时候已经没救了。然而Castiel活下来，再次睁开眼睛——Rowena称这为奇迹，他觉得有一半功劳是因为这个女巫，还有一大半是因为小Nephilim需要他。

Dean亲在他的肩膀上，咬他的锁骨。Castiel的双腿支撑不住他俩的体重，后背紧贴住墙壁。

“抬起来一点儿，”Dean的手掌摸进他的大腿内侧，又往下捉住他其中一条膝盖的腿弯，把他折成一个大大敞开的角度——先前射进他屁股里的精液顺着水流淌出来。

Dean握住他的膝盖，调整好角度，然后就着水流与精液的润滑效果，再次撞了进去。

Castiel手忙脚乱的拿手撑住墙壁，免得把脑袋磕在墙上。但他小声含糊不清的低语，嘴唇打着哆嗦——Dean仔细听了一会儿，只能分辨出Castiel是在说Enochian语，至于他是在用这种天使语言在骂人还是在祷告，Dean就说不上来了。不过从Castiel眼白泛红的状况看，Dean觉得那不会是什么好话。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
隔天早上地堡变得十分安静，Sam打着哈欠走进他们的会客大厅，Noah依旧像往常一样霸占了整张桌子，等着别人同他一起分享早餐。

尽管Dean昨晚去了一趟超市，买回来很多适合孩子吃的营养品，但他仍然抱着他的罐头，拿着不锈钢的勺子，不停的朝枝枝杈杈的长廊上看，好像在等Dean——那是一罐崭新的罐头，旧的已经被Dean扔了。

Sam跟他大眼瞪小眼，十分钟之后，Winchester叹了口气，朝Noah招招手。

“Daddy不让我打开，”Noah说，他把罐头递过去。

联想起之前Jack发力的时候堪比核弹爆炸的效果，Sam盯着罐头挑起眉毛，“他是对的。”

Sam打开罐头递过去，Noah歪着脑袋。“我能问你一个问题吗？”他这样开口说道，“为什么睡觉要脱衣服？”

“呃，”Sam思索该如何跟这个小不点解释。这跟人体的舒适感有关，还跟一些人的习惯有关。

然而没等他想到答案，Noah又抛出了下一个问题，“Daddy的衣服为什么是Dean脱的？”

屋里寂静片刻，片刻之后Sam坚定的朝走廊上扭过头：“Cass！我不管Dean怎么说，但是我同意你下次应该强制让这小子睡觉！”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
通常情况下，Dean没有睡懒觉的习惯，他们随时随地要在路上奔波，因此一觉睡到中午对他跟Sam来说是一件奢侈品。早上的地堡是看不到阳光的，Dean在彻底睁开双眼以前做了一个梦，梦里他又回到了科罗拉多，看见了湖边的一座小木屋，外表破破烂烂的好像被废弃了很多年，但他记得里面，他记得在阁楼上有一扇能朝着湖的方向打开的小窗户。他还记得后院的松针树和桉树，枝叶把天空遮蔽的严严实实。他记得透过缝隙，能看到蓝得刺眼的天空，像海一样宽的爱丽丝湖，还有远处层层叠叠的高山与雪山顶，像戴着白帽子似的。因为年久失修的缘故，屋子里连空调都没有，到了下雨的时候他不得不开车去十几英里外的小镇上借除湿机。他记得厨房，记得从阳台去湖边的木头栈桥，桥上有一块木板总是会翘起来。

他还记得他在那里等待他弟弟，但是没有等来任何有价值的消息。最开始的时候Castiel拜访过他，那家伙出现的很突然——Dean当然知道他有种东西，类似天使导航图一类的东西，Castiel总能够找到他。然而Dean并不是特别想被他找出来，那段时间他状态不好，很明显他在跟Castiel分别的时候没说过几句好话，因为Castiel离开时也就是一眨眼的功夫就消失了。

再然后Bob又给他发过几条短信，这个老头子已经失去了一个儿子，不想再失去Dean。

“你应该去找Sam。”他记得在那间小木屋里，有一个女人跟他生活了很长一段时间。

她刚出现的时候装扮很复古，好像从电影海报上跑下来的那种，但是又好看的不可思议。她不怎么说话，绝大多数时候都很安静，还有点儿傻乎乎的，仿佛跟这个世界格格不入。她不怎么吃东西，也不怎么睡觉，每天做的最多的事情就是跟Dean做爱——Dean没什么可抱怨的，但就是有点儿不真实。不过那时候他的大脑也不怎么清楚，不管这个女人想从他身上得到什么，他都不在乎，只要别让他再想起来。

Dean在睡梦中翻了个身，他的手搭上一具身体——Dean下意识地摸索到对方的腰际，紧紧搂在自己的怀抱里，他把鼻尖埋进那家伙颈后的头发里，那里还带着一股洗发水的气味。他哼了哼，张开嘴在那人的发梢地下亲了一小口——对方猛地绷紧了身体，像是被他吓了一跳，然后放松下来，好脾气的继续让Dean搂着亲他——Dean张开眼睛，不出意外的看到一张熟悉的面孔。

地堡的卧室没有通到户外的窗户，唯一的灯光来自走廊上的应急灯，Castiel的眼睛在黑暗中微微发亮。他举着一只手，搁在Dean的额头，他的手掌底下传来温暖的光；看见Dean睁开眼睛，Castiel非常不自然地清了清嗓子，把自己的手放下。

“我不知道你已经醒了，”Castiel压低了声音解释，“你睡得很不舒服。”

“我做了一个梦，”Dean重新闭上双眼，他含糊不清的嘟哝，翻了个身仰面朝着天花板，他把一只手放在自己眼睛上，另一只手则依旧搂着Castiel的后背——他不知道自己保持这个姿势睡了一个晚上，奇怪的是他的手臂居然也没有感到麻木。Castiel有时候就像童话故事里的精灵，总能满足他既罪恶又矛盾重重的愿望。他意识到Castiel没有出声，Dean移开自己的手臂，侧过头——那个天使在黑暗中困惑的盯着他，Dean摇摇头。“没什么特别的，”他说，最终决定把爱丽丝湖的往事自行消化掉——老天，他昨晚已经说的够多了，比他原本想要跟Castiel分享的还要多——比他跟任何人分享的都要多。“我有时候会做噩梦，”Dean撒了谎。

Castiel的眉头皱起来，他注视着Dean的脸，一边思索一边谨慎的建议，“我可以帮你。”

他再次抬起自己的手掌，然而Dean瞪着眼睛，猛地朝后一缩躲开了。

“……Dean——”

没等Castiel说完，Dean深深吸了一口气。“你昨晚已经把我榨的很彻底了，”他说，“现在准备钻进我的脑子里，榨干我最后一点儿体力？伙计，你总要给我留下一点——”

“Dean，”Castiel无可奈何地打断了他，听上去像是在责备他这样说，但又不知道该如何表达，甚至还有种难以描述的窘迫。Castiel沉默了几秒钟，然后低声说道，“你知道，没有你的允许，我不会对你做任何事。”

Dean几乎不假思索的立刻回答，“我知道。”

两个人在黑暗中相互对视，就像他们刚刚结束了一场狩猎，双方配合的还算顺利。Castiel从Dean身上收回自己的手，表明自己愿意在这场对话变得更加火药味十足之前休战。Dean朝他笑笑，从床上撑起来一些，他往Castiel的方向倾过身体，掀开被子下床之前又亲了Castiel一口，“睡美人，”他恶劣的笑着，小声咕哝，最终翻身走下床，走去了浴室。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
跟所有来到这个世界上企图融入人类社会的天使一样，Castiel绝大多数时候都处在困惑状态。比如说他不会用手机上网，比如说他看不懂短消息里一长串的表情包，再比如说当他对着各式各样的奶粉，Castiel完全区分不出婴儿和幼儿之间的分别。在他看来，里面的配方差别不大，甚至还有专门从别的女人身上提取的乳汁——他对着这玩意儿盯着看了很长时间，直到最后Sam走过来。“Cass，”Sam看了看Castiel手上拿的东西，又看了看Castiel，“这个不是Dean从别的女人乳房里挤的——你知道的，对吧？”

Castiel舒出一口长长的气，“当然。”他飞快的回答，把奶粉重新放回到架子上，很不愿意承认自己确实就是那么想的。

“当然，”Sam半信半疑的又看了Castiel一眼。然后他露出笑容，“老实说，我也很奇怪，Dean居然会是个好父亲，至少他有种潜质，”Sam说。

Castiel在Sam看不到的地方攥起双手，朝Sam笑了笑，但笑容却很勉强，一点儿光芒也没有。说到底，这还是Dean的孩子。他们的血液里流淌着亲情，即使Castiel能够保守秘密，Rowena能够保守秘密，总有一天真相还是会被揭开，那只是时间问题。

Dean在距离他们稍远一些的地方盯着笔记本电脑，他没有跟Noah有太多交流，但Noah围着他转——如果Dean表情严肃不出声，Noah就坐在他旁边的垫子上，如果Dean伸一个懒腰，Noah就开始要求得到关注。这幅画面温馨极了，跟世界上任何一对儿父子都没什么两样——Castiel开始觉得Noah在这方面遗传了自己：他们都极少打搅父亲，除了Lucifer，偶尔再加上Michael。

Dean窝在椅子里，右手轻松随意的搭在座位扶手上，他的手腕戴着一只手表——Noah朝那个黑闪闪的表扣张开两只小手，在Dean手掌底下扬起脑袋。Dean的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，但他的胳膊往下垂了一小段高度，Noah捉住了他的手，咯咯笑起来——Dean盯着屏幕也露出微笑。

“你该吃饭了，”Castiel说着坐在自己儿子旁边，在地堡里他只穿了一身浅蓝色的衬衫，领子没有折好，敞着牛仔裤最上面的金属扣，拉链也只拉了一半，他的领带没有系，头发乱糟糟的赤着双脚踩在地板和凳子的横撑上，向前倾着身体把他的儿子抱起来放在最近的一张椅子里——Dean能够想象得出那条牛仔裤只是卡在Castiel的髋骨上方，裹着他的屁股，因此才没有完全掉下来——Dean无声无息的用眼角的余光紧紧追着Castiel的一举一动。

Castiel显然还是感觉到了，转过头来。

Dean朝他挑起眉棱骨，“What？”他朝Castiel说，然后肆无忌惮的打量Castiel——他的目光很有侵略性，也像是在挑战对方。Castiel这才无可奈何的去拉裤子的拉链，顺便抖了抖自己的衬衫，遮挡住不太雅观的部位。

但Dean还在盯着他，Castiel叹了口气，半是恼火的挥了一下手，然后转回头。

Sam露出一副不敢置信的被自己哥哥恶心到了的表情。Dean朝他咧了咧嘴，露出得逞后胜利的笑：是Castiel没有把衣服穿好，这又不能怪他。

Noah笑着去够Dean手边的啤酒。

“Dean，”Castiel看了他一眼说，“你能把这个收起来吗？”

Dean朝Noah不赞同的伸出一根指头，挡在Noah的小手前面。他用另一只手把啤酒瓶挪的稍远了一些。

Castiel盯着他叹了口气，然后开始研究一罐Dean买回来的奶粉。除去很短的几个月时间他做过人类以外，Castiel从来没有对食物产生过兴趣，也很少研究营养配方。他总是跟周围的母亲学习，偶尔也看一看电视，别人怎么喂他们的孩子，Castiel就怎么喂自己的孩子。但他完全不知道Noah究竟适合吃什么。

“他有，呃，一岁？”Dean窝在椅子里，好奇的朝Noah眨眼睛。

“十八个月，”Castiel又叹了口气，他拿着那只奶粉罐终于抬起头，看着Dean：“我不知道他需要吃多少，”Castiel叹着气说，那副困惑的神态回到他的脸上，跟以前的Castiel一模一样。

Noah不玩儿了，也不笑了，他老实的收回自己的手，安静的注视着Castiel和那罐奶粉。

Dean把它从Castiel手里拿走，研究罐子侧面写的食用说明。

“Dean，”Castiel把双手放在膝盖上，“……你不能给他吃柜子里那些东西，他会反胃。你知道他昨天差一点就吐了吗？”

“哦，你觉得你比我有经验？”Dean反驳他，“Sammy小的时候——”

“我知道应该怎么照顾他，”没等他说完，Castiel就打断了他的话，“我会照顾他——在这之前一直是我在照顾他。”

尽管Castiel在说这句话的时候语调依旧没有什么激烈起伏，但他的音量扬了上去，仿佛在积蓄这一场怒火。他俩好像一对儿老夫老妻，为了孩子应该更爱谁的问题争执不休。老实说，Castiel确实是不太舒服。Noah在他旁边抿紧了嘴，没有人出声，即使是Sam也听出了不对劲——他正准备说点儿什么，Castiel叹了口气，往Dean手边的电脑歪了一下头，“我应该是知道了有关Chaniyah的线索。”

Dean停下自己的动作，Sam也是一样。

“启明星，”Castiel深吸了一口气，从椅子里坐直了一些身体。

Dean瞪着眼睛消化这则消息：“他在外太空。”

“对于人类来说，是的，”Castiel顿了顿，“但是对于天使，那是Lucifer被流放的地方——从虚无之境回来以后，他就一直呆在那儿。”

“好吧，外太空，”Dean再次重复这个词，然后他眯起眼，“说起来，你是怎么在一晚上查到这些的？”他很确定昨晚办完事儿之后，他们俩都没有多少精力再从床上爬起来做其他任何事情了。Castiel的动作顿了一下，似乎是欲言又止，又好像他在思考这个问题的答案。

过了一小会儿，Castiel没有回答这个问题，而是接着说，“你们需要去找Jack。”

Sam在他的对面的座位上坐下，“你不跟我们一起吗，Cass？Chaniyah的标记出现在两具尸体身上，我相信天堂的人也在找他——”

“关于这个，”Castiel稍稍抬高音量打断了Sam的话，他没有在看Sam的眼睛，也尽量躲避开Dean的注视——尽管那不太可能，但他仍旧想办法弯下腰，探着身体喂Noah吃完剩下的饭，“我不能把Noah单独留下，”他说，“猎人，不是我的工作，Sam。在你们回来以前，我跟Noah会一直待在地堡。”

Sam张了张嘴还想再说什么，然而Dean很快站起身，他把一只手放在Sam的肩膀上阻止他的弟弟继续说下去。

于是Sam闭住自己的嘴。他看到Dean笑了一下，“我们会很快回来。”Dean说。

Castiel没有抬起头，但同样笑了笑，只是笑容里没有出现太多的欢乐；他侧过脸颊让Dean亲了一口跟他道别，在他认为Dean看不到的地方，Castiel紧紧攥起自己的指头，攥到指节发白——而他不知道的是，Dean从始至终都一直盯着他的一举一动，甚至包括他的这个小动作。  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
“Daddy，我觉得，Dean是个好人。”当城堡里只剩下他们两个——Castiel跟他的儿子，Noah这样说。他抱着一只大大的玩偶，几乎有他这个人那么高的一只玩具熊。那是Dean在离开前送给他的玩具——就像Sam说的那样，这家伙确实很有当父亲的天赋。Castiel离开Jack的那段时间，是他教Jack开车，也是他教Jack怎么狩猎恶魔。那是Castiel无法教给他儿子的——他的另一个儿子，Lucifer的儿子。

“你喜欢他吗？”Castiel漫不经心的问道。他在地堡的图书馆里翻出一本陈旧的典籍，希望从里面能够读到一些有关Chaniyah的故事，然而这大概是一部大天使的情史，里面充满了他压根儿想象不出来的性爱细节，听上去又色情又恶心。

“Dean会陪着我玩儿，”Noah说，朝Castiel扬起脑袋。

“嗯，”Castiel点点头，目光飞快浏览过这些无关紧要的细节，结果一下子就看完了大半本，“别太快熟悉这个，”他抬起眉毛跟Noah说道，“Dean可能会很快失去兴趣，特别是当他再忙起来的时候，他就没有那么多时间跟你在一起了。”

Noah不怎么开心的低下头。

隔了一小会儿Castiel意识到他的儿子在为此伤心，他深深吸了一口气，把这本书合上。“你还有我，Noah，我永远不会丢下你。”

他站起身，走到Noah旁边蹲下去，跟他的儿子一起摸着玩具熊的脑袋。此刻他已经没有早上刚刚睡醒时的样子了，看上去柔软而又温和，就像是一碰笼罩在壁炉背后的光那样夺目却不刺眼。

“你说得对，”他告诉Noah，“Dean是个好人，”他顿了顿，怀念似的笑着说，眉头也舒展开，“在这个世界，你不常遇到像他这样……有意思的好人。”Noah终于抬起头，Castiel把手搭在他肩膀上，有点儿难为情的又加了一句，“这是我父亲说的。”

“那么你呢？”Noah继续问他，“他也会很快对你失去兴趣吗？”

有那么短短两秒钟，Castiel不说话，他的手从Noah肩膀抚摸到Noah的头顶，在那里停顿了长长一段时间。然后他亲了亲Noah的头发，“会的，”他用大概只有他自己才能听见的音量的回答，“我已经有过教训了。”

——但他依旧不知道该怎么拒绝Dean。作为天使，Castiel毫无疑问有许多优势，他强大，而且不像人类那样情感脆弱，容易被人劝服或者引诱。但作为天使，他的身上也有许许多多的劣势，他很难拒绝来自另一个人的好感，特别是当他也喜欢这个人的时候。Rowena说他是过于善良，然而上帝把他们——把他造成了这副样子，他没办法改变。他试着远离Dean，他成功了，他有很长时间没有再跟他们联系过。他以为他可以恢复到独善其身的状态，抚养他的儿子，有可能的话他会想办法让天堂也接纳Noah。

然而，Dean找到了他，于是他就又回到了这儿。

其实早在他们刚刚相识的时候，Castiel就发现了自己的弱点。Dean做出的事说过的话有时候确实让他难以接受，比如说他把Jack看作是自己的儿子，为了Jack他可以交换出自己的生命；然而当事情变得糟糕，Dean依旧企图在Castiel面前杀死他。那个时候他就应该走，Castiel差一点儿就那么做了。但他看到了Dean之后失魂落魄的状态，他就没办法离开，他选择再次回到了这个猎人身边。所以，从某种程度上来说，他是活该。

Noah抬起脑袋注视着他。

“我会习惯的，”Castiel跟他保证，“我会适应。”  
*** *** ***  
*** *** ***  
无事可做的时间可以过得很慢，他把上午的时间花在图书馆，接近中午时分他们来了一位访客。

“Audrey Edgar，”Castiel用一只手虚空的搂在Noah后背，让Noah躲在自己的长风衣背后——他一直觉得认生是个好习惯，特别是对于一个小孩儿来说，不容易被骗。

Audrey朝Noah露出笑容，眼睛弯弯的，显得很甜。她是一个从平行世界躲到地堡里避难的女猎手。那时候平行世界因为天启Michael已经毁了，他们中的绝大多数人在这里安定下来，然后重操旧业，Audrey就是其中之一。跟那些满脸苦大仇深的猎人不同，她在Dean的指导下恢复的很快，因为——按照她自己的原话来说——她未来还有很长的路要走，她不会在原地打转。

她说这句话的时候意志坚决，而且充满活力，Castiel有点儿崇拜的看着她，因为他知道自己永远都做不到她那样，不在原地打转。他不行，他更像是一只看家的狗：最开始的时候守着天堂，加入戍卫军以后守着地球，遇到Dean跟Sam之后他又守着这兄弟俩，Castiel自嘲的想，哪怕Dean把他踢出门他都会摇着尾巴再跑回来。有一次，他跟Winchester兄弟俩在汽车旅馆里看电视，正好看到美国真人秀，Sam跟Dean对这种东西都不太感兴趣，只有Castiel自己神情专注的盯着电视里的画面，眼睛一眨都不眨——这也不能怪他，地球上的绝大多数东西对他来说都很新奇，哪怕是没有剧情的黄片，他都能研究半天，然后还得研究出一套十万个为什么，更别提是真人秀了。

“你的偶像是谁？”Dean倚靠在一张床的床头，他朝Castiel的方向踢了踢。

“我是天使，Dean，天使没有偶像。”Castile头也不回地说，“我的父亲禁止伪神(false idol)。”

屏幕上五颜六色的光照在他脸上，让他显得有点儿变幻莫测。Dean一下子来了精神，兴奋的从床上坐起来，“跟我说说看，Cass，就没有什么人让你觉得特别了不起，特别，唔，特别感兴趣？”

Castiel终于回过头来，他仔仔细细的看着Dean，好像观察显微镜的科学家，然后他转过头——其实在那一小会儿，他想到了Audrey，因为这一路上Dean一直在念叨Claudia。他们一起去猎杀过吸血鬼和狼人，还帮一个仙女教母找到了新家。Castiel确实觉得她很了不起，她跟Dean认识的时间不长但他们却能相处的如此融洽，这是他做不到的。

想想看，他跟Dean已经在一起好几年了，他依旧会被赶出门。

Audrey从楼梯上欢快的走下来，Castiel下意识地从座位上站起身，把Noah挡在自己身后。Dean在出门前没有跟他说过今天会有人来拜访。不过说到底，这里是Dean的家。

“我就是来把东西还给他，”Audrey说，她手上拎着一把手枪，Castiel认出有Dean的柯尔特左轮。她朝Castiel露出很甜的笑容，Castiel也朝她笑笑。

Noah从Castiel背后试探性地伸出脑袋，Audrey的眼睛一下子睁大了：“这是谁呀？”

说不上是什么缘故，她尖细的嗓音让Castiel突然觉得浑身都不舒服。有那么一小会儿，他以为是Noah的紧张情绪感染了他。Castiel把手掌放在Noah脑袋后面，驱赶这个小家伙站到前面来，“这是Audrey Edgar，Noah。”

Noah皱起鼻子，整张小脸都紧紧皱成一团。

Audrey没有像之前Dean那样蹲下来，而是居高临下的看着这个小孩，动动指头打招呼。

“她是我们的朋友，”Castiel也弯下腰小声说，而Noah依旧不说话。Castiel继续小声鼓励他，直到最后Noah伸出手向上够着搂住Castiel的脖子，不发一语的缩进Castiel怀里。Castiel抱住他，朝Audrey尴尬的笑笑，“所以，你要找Dean？”

Audrey放下手，她没有任何沮丧，反倒像是松了口气。

“也不是，”她说，环顾四周，然后挑了一把椅子坐下，“我就是顺便过来看看情况。”

她的肢体语言又轻松又自如，甚至朝Castiel打了个手势，意思是请Castiel落座。她反而更像是个女主人。Castiel坐下，心里虽然很不舒服，然而毕竟这个女猎手在地堡住过很长一段时间，可能比自己留在这儿的时间都要长。

“Daddy，”Noah不喜欢自己的父亲把注意力分给其他人，他打断了女猎手的话，跟Castiel宣布：“我要去睡午觉。”

事实上他刚刚才睡醒，但这不妨碍他撒谎。Castiel想要让他听话，不过效果不大，这小子从来就没有让他胜过多少力气，哪怕他能够像Castiel要求的那样按时吃饭睡觉，可他依旧能够在无关紧要的事情上耍一点小聪明。就比如说现在，Castiel只能重新站起身，无可奈何地叹了口气。他跟Audrey打了个手势，抱歉的欲言又止。Audrey倒是很能够理解他，完全不在乎的挥挥手。

Castiel走到长廊的门口时脚步顿了一下，他忽然想到自己大约不应该留Audrey一个人坐在地堡。地堡虽然很安全，然而地堡内部却蕴藏着很多秘密——不适合跟局外人分享的秘密，比如说天使石碑、恶魔石碑，再比如说如何囚禁大天使，如何把他们驱逐出天堂，还有一些是关于Nephilim的——这一部分在Jack出现之后才逐渐变得丰富。Castiel有些不放心的扭过头，Audrey把两条腿翘上桌子，明亮的朝Castiel挥着手。她还跟Noah隔空打了个啵，只是Noah不理她。

“我不喜欢那个人，”等他们走出了Audrey的视线，Noah倒豆子似的跟Castiel说。

“她是个好人，”Castiel耐心的教导他。

Noah再次把鼻子皱起来，他像Dean那样眯起眼睛，撇着嘴，“她是个bitch。”

Castiel没有像人类母亲那样立刻对Noah大呼小叫，而是皱着眉头想了一下，“这样说很不礼貌。”

“Dean也这样说。”

Castiel思索片刻，在Noah的小房间门口稍作停顿。“好吧，”他勉为其难的承认了，“但是Dean不会对她这样说。”

“为什么？”Noah问他。

“因为Dean很喜欢她。”

Noah皱着鼻子皱了一小会儿，最终他放弃这个表情，软乎乎的垮下来。

Castiel摸摸他的留海，“你喝完Dean买的奶粉了吗？”

Noah响亮的打了个饱嗝。

“我们要出一趟门，”Castiel告诉他，“你可以在路上睡觉。”

“我不想睡觉了，”Noah宣布。


End file.
